


Outoa unta

by toyhto



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Infidelity, Loneliness, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Laura Palmerin murha on ratkennut. FBI:n erikoisagentti Cooper on lähdössä Twin Peaksista, mutta hyvästellessään häntä seriffi Harry S. Truman puristaa hänen kättään yllättävän pitkään.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olen viime viikkoina katsonut vanhaa Twin Peaksia uudestaan vuosien jälkeen, siispä tämä fikki! Tämä sijoittuu toisen tuotantokauden puoleen väliin ja seurailee canonia vaikka koettaakin keskittyä erityisesti Cooperin ja Harryn bromance/romance-romanssiin, jota nyt olen shippaus-laseillani rivien välistä katsellut. Olen jakanut tarinan pikkuruisiin lukuihin ja julkaisen niitä täällä A03:ssa kaksi kerrallaan. Ai niin, ja minua voi moikata [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!

Myöhemmin samana iltana hän istui nuotion ääressä ja mietti, että varmaankin jotain oli tapahtunut. Mieluiten hän olisi puhunut asiasta Dianelle, mutta majuri Briggs asetteli hänen vieressään vaahtokarkkia kepinnokkaan ja kertoi vuosien takaista kalajuttua. Hän oli tipauttanut oman vaahtokarkkinsa jo kerran maahan. Nyt hän rapsutti sen pinnasta multaa pois samalla kun kysyi majuri Briggsiltä uistimista ja mietti Harrya.  
  
Diane olisi ehkä käskenyt hänen ryhdistäytyä. Hänet oli erotettu toistaiseksi toimestaan FBI:n erikoisagenttina ja sellainen saattoi pistää kenet tahansa kuvittelemaan asioita, joita ei ollut tapahtunut. Mutta jos hän oli jotain oppinut Twin Peaksissa niin sen, ettei kuvitelmia ollut helppo erottaa tosiasioista. Hän työnsi vaahtokarkin huolellisesti keskelle kepinpäätä, nyökkäili majuri Briggsille ja oli edelleen melko varma, että Harry oli puristanut sormensa hänen kämmenensä ympärille hieman pitemmäksi aikaa kuin oli aikonut.  
  
Hän oli toki sanonut hyvästejä aiemminkin. Se kuului työnkuvaan. Ja kenties hän itsekin oli tällä kertaa ottanut tilanteen tavallista tunteikkaammin, mutta se saattoi johtua vain siitä, että Twin Peaks oli niin omituinen pieni kaupunki. Täällä mikään ei ollut siltä miltä päällisin päin näytti ja yleensä toinenkin vaikutelma osoittautui vääräksi, asiat kääntyilivät päälaelleen ja unissa oli joskus enemmän järkeä kuin todellisuudessa. Hän oli ehtinyt kiintyä Twin Peaksiin erityisen kovasti, ja ehkä siksi hän oli tuntenut epämiellyttävää hiertämistä kylkiluiden alapuolella koko aamun ennen kuin sitten oli selvinnyt, ettei hän lähtisikään kaupungista minnekään. Ja hän ja seriffi Harry S. Truman olivat ratkoneet yhdessä mitä kinkkisintä tapausta. Ei ollut lainkaan yllättävää, että he olivat kiintyneet toisiinsa ja että Harry oli tarttunut häntä ranteesta kiinni ja että pienen hetken hän oli kuvitellut, että Harry pyytäisi häntä jäämään.   
  
”Agentti Cooper?”  
  
”Niin, majuri?” hän kysyi ja räpytteli silmiään. Hän oli kai tuijottanut suoraan nuotioon, koska nyt tulenliekit leijuivat kaikkialla minne hän katsoi.  
  
”Me teemme erikoista työtä”, majuri Briggs sanoi, ”sinä ja minä. Haastavaa työtä. Monien mielestä ehkä suorastaan käsittämätöntä työtä. Mutta silti, tai ehkä juuri siksi, sydämiimme mahtuu kaikenlaista. Ymmärrätkö mistä puhun?”  
  
”En juurikaan”, hän sanoi, vaikka hänellä oli kyllä aavistus.  
  
”Rakkaudesta”, majuri Briggs sanoi, otti mustuneen vaahtokarkin sormiensa väliin ja puraisi sitä, ”lämmöstä. Toisen ihmisen lämmöstä. Näitä asioita ei pidä aliarvioida. Oletko koskaan ollut rakastunut?”  
  
”Olen.”  
  
”Niin minäkin. Kaksikymmentäseitsemän vuotta. Toisinaan ajattelen, että kaikista niistä ihmeellisistä ja käsittämättömistä asioista joiden parissa työskentelen, se on kaikkein käsittämättömintä.”  
  
”Todellakin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Agentti Cooper”, majuri Briggs sanoi ja heilutti seuraavaa vaahtokarkkia tikunvarressa niin että se melkein viisti liekkejä, ”te olette rehellinen kaveri. Pitäkää siitä kiinni.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa mutta palanen vaahtokarkkia juuttui kurkkuun. Majuri Briggs ojensi hänelle peltimukin, jonka pohjalla oli yhä hitunen kahvia. Kun hän oli päässyt vaahtokarkista eroon, hän oli jo unohtanut mitä oli aikonut sanoa. Diane olisi varmaankin nauranut hänelle, ystävällisesti ja hyväntahtoisesti toki mutta nauranut kuitenkin. _Diane_ , hän sanoisi nauhuriin _, myönnän että tässä asiassa en välttämättä ansaitse majurin kehuja. Mutta kenties on kuitenkin parempi vähätellä tapahtunutta kuin suurennella sitä._  
  
”Seriffi Truman arvostaa teitä suuresti”, majuri Briggs sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Hän on hieno mies, uskoisi mieluiten kaikista hyvää ellei olisi sellaisessa työssä. Agentti Cooper, oletteko tottunut yöpymään metsässä?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi ja yritti keskittyä olennaiseen. Vaahtokarkki oli putoamaisillaan liekkeihin. ”En suinkaan.”  
  
”Olen iloinen että saan jakaa kokemuksen kanssanne”, majuri sanoi, ”vaikka tieto väliaikaisesta erottamisestanne toki hiukan himmentää iloa.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään mutta ei osannut vastata majurille, ja sitten vaahtokarkki irtosi kepin päästä ja putosi käsittämättömän hitaasti kohti pysähtyneitä liekkejä, kunnes tuli lopulta nappasi sen ja tummat puut nuotion ympärillä huojuivat taas normaaliin tahtiin. Hän vilkaisi vasemmalle puolelleen, mutta majuri ei näyttänyt huomanneen mitään omituista.  
  
Hän tietenkin viipyisi Twin Peaksissa vielä jonkin aikaa. Ehkä hän voisi keskustella Harryn kanssa. Tai ehkä hän voisi joskus sopivalla hetkellä puristaa Harrya kevyesti olkapäästä. Mutta hän oli aina pitänyt itseään suorapuheisena miehenä, sellaisena joka kertoi suoraan kaiken mitä ylipäänsä oli mahdollista kertoa suoraan. Hän ei voisi laittaa Harrya arvailemaan niin kuin hän itse arvaili parhaillaan. Kenties kaikki selviäisi aivan itsestään. Seuraavan kerran kun hän kohtaisi Harryn, hän katsoisi seriffiä suoraan silmiin ja Harryn katse kertoisi kaiken olennaisen.  
  
Hän työnsi kantapäänsä hiukan lähemmäs nuotiota ja veti ne sitten takaisin, kun jalkapohjat alkoivat kuumentua ikävästi. Majuri Briggs puhui ensin rakkaudesta ja sitten kummallisista asioista joista ei voinut puhua ja sitten kalastuksesta, ja hän kuunteli majuria. Siitä oli lähes hätkähdyttävän pitkä aika, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut rakastunut, eikä se tietenkään ollut päättynyt hyvin. Ehkä hän ei enää tunnistaisi sitä tunnetta. Ehkä hän voisi rakastua aivan tietämättään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän hieman ennen keskiyötä käveli metsän läpi takaisin tielle, hänestä tuntui että oli pimeämpää kuin aiemmin. Hän oli aina ollut melko taitava pysyttelemään rauhallisena kiperissäkin tilanteissa ja nyt se oli hänelle eduksi, mutta silti hän huomasi välillä etsivänsä turhaan käsiasettaan jonka oli aiemmin tänään luovuttanut virkamerkkinsä kanssa. Onneksi hänellä oli yhä nauhuri.  
  
”Diane”, hän sanoi nauhuriin, kun metsä tuntui kaartuvan lähemmäksi ja tien olisi pitänyt jo tulla vastaan, ”olen metsässä kaupungin pohjoispuolella, noin seitsemän mailin päässä poliisiasemalta. Majuri Briggs on kadonnut. Olimme kalastamassa aiemmin tänä iltana ja viimeiset kaksi ja puoli tuntia olemme istuneet nuotion ääressä ja puhuneet… monista asioista, Diane. Jouduin poistumaan hetkeksi, ja kun palasin takaisin nuotiopaikalle, Briggs oli kadonnut. Näin kirkkaan valkoisen valon, suorastaan hätkähdyttävän kirkkaan, ja koska olimme syvällä metsässä, uskon voivani olla melko varma asiasta kun sanon, että siinä oli jotain -”  
  
Hän kuuli pöllön ennen kuin näki sitä. Metsä oli vaimentunut hänen ympärillään, ja hetken kuluttua pöllön huhuilu vaihtui siiveniskuihin. Hän vilkaisi ylös ja näki, kuinka se lensi hänen ylitseen. Taivas oli tummanharmaa ja puut kumartuivat toisiaan kohti, ja niiden välissä pöllö kaartoi ympäri ja lensi sitten taas hänen päältään melkein kuin olisi seurannut häntä. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tajusi, että nauha pyöri yhä.  
  
”Diane”, hän sanoi, ”olen kävellyt jo huomattavan pitkän matkan mutta tietä ei näy. En ole taipuvainen huolestumaan suotta, mutta uskon että pöllö seuraa minua. Ellen pian löydä –”  
  
Hän pysähtyi samalla kun ajovalot halkaisivat pimeyden puiden välistä. Aivan hänen edessään metsä laskeutui mustalle asfaltille. Hän nielaisi ja suoristi ruutupaitansa liepeet. Kenties hetkellinen huolestuminen oli johtunut siitä, että lähes ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan hän oli kohdannut kiperän tilanteen ilman pukuaan. Hän käveli viimeiset askeleet tien reunaan selkä suorana, ja sitten hän keskittyi heiluttamaan käsiään lähestyvälle autolle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli istunut Harryn toimistossa jo jonkin aikaa ennen kuin kuuli askeleet käytävältä. Lattia narahti kun hän nousi seisomaan, ja sitten Harry jo käveli sisään huoneeseen, työnsi oven perässään kiinni ja kääntyi kohti häntä. Hän koki äkillisen, epämiellyttävän tuntemuksen, joka muistutti lievää vatsakramppia.  
  
”Cooper”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi suoraan häneen, ”Josie on tullut takaisin.”  
  
Vatsakramppi muuttui pahemmaksi. Hän painoi toisen kämmenen hetkellisesti alavatsalleen. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ilmiselvästi helpottuneena. Harry tuijotti edelleen häntä, mutta nyt miehen suupielet alkoivat kohota ylöspäin niin kuin tämä ei olisi aivan hallinnut niitä. ”Hän on väsynyt ja peloissaan mutta kunnossa.”  
  
”Mainiota.”  
  
”Tulin tietenkin heti kun pystyin”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa niin kuin olisi koettanut vähän rajoittaa hymyään. ”Josie jäi nukkumaan. Lupasin että tulisin pian takaisin, mutta tämä… eikö majuri Briggs todellakaan sanonut mitään mikä selittäisi katoamisen?”  
  
”Ei kerrassaan mitään. Harry, mikäli haluat palata Josien luo –”  
  
Harry pudisteli päätään. ”Kyllä hän pärjää hetken. Hän on väsynyt, hän luultavasti nukahti heti kun lähdin. Meidän täytyy ilmoittaa rouva Briggsille.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”tietenkin.”  
  
”Cooper”, Harry sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä, ja hän toivoi hämmästyttävän kirkkaasti että hänellä olisi yhä ollut pukunsa ja virkamerkkinsä ja ehkä myös aseensa, ”oletko kunnossa?”  
  
”Totta kai olen, Harry”, hän sanoi ja painoi kämmenen vasenta rintataskuaan vasten. Jokin pisti häntä sormeen. Hän nosti kämmenen kasvojensa eteen. Harryn läksiäislahjaksi antama perho oli kiinnittynyt hänen etusormeensa.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Olen vain huolestunut majuri Briggsistä”, hän sanoi ja irrotti perhon sormestaan mahdollisimman hellävaraisesti. Aiemmin Harry oli ojentanut sen hänelle ja sanonut että se kiinnittäisi lohien huomion, ne nimittäin eivät tähän aikaan vuodesta ajatelleet muuta kuin seksiä.  
  
”Keitetään kahvit”, Harry sanoi, ”ja sitten kerrot koko jutun.”  
  
He joivat kolme kuppia kahvia. Ensimmäisten kahden ajan hän puhui ja Harry teki muistiinpanoja pikakirjoituksellaan joka näytti siltä kuin lintu olisi hoippunut paperin poikki. Hän päätti määrätietoisesti olla kysymättä, kuinka Lucy tai kukaan muukaan saisi Harryn muistiinpanoista selvää. Perho tarttui hänen sormeensa vielä toisenkin kerran. Hän irrotti sen kaikessa hiljaisuudessa ja toivoi, ettei Harry ollut huomannut.  
  
Kolmannen kahvikupin ajan he istuivat enimmäkseen hiljaa. Hän yritti saada perhoa pysymään paidanrinnuksessa, ja Harry hieroi kämmeniään polvia vasten ja mitä luultavimmin ajatteli Josieta. Hän päätti olla kysymättä – Harry kertoisi kyllä kun haluaisi. Ja sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi ettei kenties itse halunnut kuulla. Hänen vatsaansa väänsi hiukan, mutta se saattoi tietenkin johtua myös kahvista.  
  
Kun oli aivan selvää, etteivät he voisi tehdä enää mitään tänä yönä, Harry nousi seisomaan ja sanoi palaavansa Josien luokse. Hän käveli Harryn vieressä pihalle ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen koettaa sittenkin puristaa Harrya olkapäästä toverillisen myötätunnon merkkinä, mutta hän ei luottanut käsiinsä tällä hetkellä kovinkaan paljon ja vielä vähemmän aikomuksiinsa. Kuu häämötti värittömien puiden välissä. Harry käski hänen nukkua ja katosi sitten autoonsa, ja hän ajoi hotellille ja jutteli samalla Dianelle mutta ei vaivautunut laittamaan nauhuria päälle. Muutaman kerran oli niin pimeää että tie näytti katoavan, mutta sitten kuu muljahti taas esiin. Silmäluomia painoi ja hän koetti kovasti olla ajattelematta Harrya, joka luultavasti oli jo kotonaan, avasi oven, riisui takin ja laski hatun lipaston päälle, käveli eteisen poikki niin hiljaa kuin osasi – mikä totta puhuen ei luultavasti ollut kovinkaan hiljaa – ja poikkesi kenties kylpyhuoneeseen, ja sitten avasi makuuhuoneen oven ja helpottui huomatessaan, että Josien hahmo makasi yhä peittojen välissä. Harry riisui housunsa ja asetteli ne tuolinselälle, avasi paidan napit, veti aluspaidan pään yli, työnsi peittoja hiukan sivuun, istui sängyn reunalle, asettautui selälleen, veti henkeä niin syvään kuin uskalsi ja painoi sitten kasvonsa tyynylle niin lähelle Josieta, että pystyi juuri ja juuri aistimaan naisen tuoksun.  
  
”Agentti Cooper”, vastaanoton mies sanoi hänelle ja nyökkäsi.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi takaisin, vaikka niskassa olikin omituinen pistävä kohta. Ilmeisesti hän oli huomaamatta ryhtynyt jännittämään hartioitaan.  
  
Hänen huoneensa oli aivan samanlainen kuin ennenkin. Hän suoritti iltatoimensa niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja asettautui sitten peittojen väliin. Ulkona tuuli kuului heiluttavan puiden latvoja. Seinän läpi kuului vaimeaa puhetta eikä hän millään muistanut, milloin oli viimeksi nukkunut jonkun vieressä.  



	2. Chapter 2

”Coop?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Denise tanssi yhä Andyn kanssa. Sulhanen ja morsian olivat siirtyneet sviittiinsä, musiikki oli muuttunut hitaammaksi, jokunen kynttilä oli palanut loppuun ja Harry seisoi hänen edessään kädet taskuissa ja vakava katse hymyn takana.  
  
”Dwayne puhisee yhä kiukkua”, Harry sanoi ja istuutui hänen viereensä. ”Olen melkein helpottunut että Dougie on nyt sviitissään lukkojen takana. Mitä enemmän he ehtivät juoda, sitä vaikeampi heitä on pitää pois toistensa kurkuista.”  
  
”Aiotko lähteä kotiin?” hän kysyi ja katseli samalla Denisen kättä, joka lepäsi Andyn olkapäällä.  
  
”Ajattelin jutella hetken sinun kanssasi”, Harry sanoi ja jatkoi sitten hiljaisemmalla äänellä: ”Josie meni tapaamaan Catherinea.”  
  
”Oletko huolestunut?”  
  
”Olen”, Harry sanoi ja painoi kämmenen leukaa vasten. ”Täällä on melko kuuma, eikö olekin?”  
  
_Ei suinkaan_ , hän ajatteli ja katsoi tanssivia ihmisiä. Askeleet näyttivät hidastuvan vaikka musiikki pysyi ennallaan, ja Harryn katse tuntui hänen ohimollaan. Hän ei yleensä juurikaan piitannut häistä, ei ainakaan sillä tavalla että ne olisivat saaneet häntä erityisen tunteelliseksi, mutta tänään hän oli ajatellut Carolinea. Jossain toisessa elämässä hän olisi ehkä tavannut Carolinen paljon aiemmin. He olisivat rakastuneet ja ehkä menneet naimisiin. Bändi olisi soittanut. Vieraat olisivat syöneet kakkua. He olisivat tanssineet. Hän olisi pidellyt kättään Carolinen niskalla ja silittänyt lämmintä ihoa mekon kaula-aukon yläpuolelta. Myöhemmin he olisivat menneet hotellihuoneeseen ja hänestä olisi tuntunut siltä että koko maailma kuului hänelle, Carolinen rakkaus kuului hänelle, tulevaisuus kuului hänelle, kaikki oli vielä mahdollista. Kumpikaan heistä ei olisi koskaan tavannut Windom Earlea. He olisivat vanhentuneet yhdessä ja riidelleet ja sopineet ja ehkä Caroline olisi kuollut vuosia vuosikymmeniä myöhemmin, vanhana, jonain äänettömänä yönä sänkyyn hänen viereensä.  
  
Hän ei nähnyt sellaista edes unissa.  
  
”Mennään ulos”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hän seurasi Harrya tanssijoiden välistä ja sitten käytävää pitkin. Ulkona ilma oli viileää, tuoksui männyltä ja tunkeutui vaatteiden sisään. Hän käveli Harryn perässä parkkipaikalle ja pysähtyi sitten katsomaan metsää, joka seisoi äänettömänä harmaata taivasta vasten. Parkkipaikan toiselta laidalta kantautui vesiputousten jylinä ja tuntui mahdottomalta, että hetki sitten hän oli ajatellut Carolinea.  
  
”En tiedä mitä tehdä”, Harry sanoi ja risti käsivarret rinnan päälle. ”Josie kertoi minulle… hän kertoi minulle paljon. Mutta en edelleen tiedä voinko luottaa häneen.”  
  
Joku oli unohtanut autoonsa valot päälle. Haaleankeltainen valo osui Harryn olkapäihin ja leukaan mutta jätti silmät varjoon, ja hän katseli kuinka Harry huokasi syvään ja kääntyi sitten häntä kohti.  
  
”Mutta rakastan häntä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Eikö se ole hullua? Rakastan häntä mutten luota häneen.”  
  
”Ei kuulosta lainkaan hullulta.”  
  
”Eikö?” Harry kysyi ja katsoi häntä. ”Luulin aina että se olisi yksinkertaisempaa.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Parkkipaikan toisella laidalla hotellin pääovi avautui ja naurava pariskunta laskeutui käsi kädessä portaita ja suunnisti sitten autolle.  
  
”Älä usko minua”, hän sanoi, kun pariskunta oli kadonnut autoon, nauru oli hiljennyt ja auto vaappui kohti tietä. ”En minä tiedä siitä mitään.”  
  
”Se nainen johon olit rakastunut”, Harry sanoi, ”Caroline –”  
  
Hän puristi vasemman kätensä sormilla oikeaa rannettaan. Hotellissa valot syttyivät ja sammuivat niin kuin se ei olisi osannut päättää, katsoisiko heitä vai ei. Kun hän oli silloin kauan sitten havahtunut ja Caroline oli maannut kuolleena hänen sylissään, naisen vasen käsi oli levännyt hänen kyynärvarrellaan niin kuin tämä olisi yrittänyt pitää häntä kädestä kiinni.  
  
”Se ei ollut yksinkertaista”, hän sanoi, ”ei sinne päinkään. Se ei olisi voinut olla yksinkertaista. Harry, oletko koskaan yksinäinen?”  
  
Harry hätkähti hänen vieressään. ”Josie on tullut takaisin.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ehkä”, Harry sanoi lyhyen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ”Ehkä olenkin. Tänään aamulla istuin sängyssä ja katsoin kuinka hän pukeutui. Pyysin että hän jäisi vielä hetkeksi, vaikka tiesin että minullakin oli jo kiire. Mutta jos hän olisi jäänyt, jos hän olisi kääntynyt ja tullut takaisin sänkyyn ja… ja vaikka antanut minun pidellä häntä, ja jos hän olisi katsonut minua silmiin, ehkä hän olisi kertonut minulle kaiken. Ja ehkä olisin luottanut häneen.”  
  
Harry veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi poispäin hänestä, ja hän irrotti hitaasti sormet ranteensa ympäriltä.  
  
”Josie ei usko että pystyn suojelemaan häntä.”  
  
Hotellin ikkunoiden valo hohti hänen olkapäänsä ylitse. Hän nosti kämmenen kasvojensa eteen.  
  
”Coop?” Harry sanoi melkein pehmeällä äänellä.  
  
”Ehkä pystytkin”, hän sanoi, ”toivottavasti pystyt. Minä en pystynyt. Carolinen käsi oli käteni päällä niin kuin hän olisi yrittänyt tarttua minua kädestä. Mutta hän oli jo kuollut.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Harry mutisi niin kuin se olisi ratkaissut jotain, ja sitten Harry otti askeleen häntä kohti. Hän vilkaisi Harrya ja sitten omaa kättään ja sitten taas Harrya, ja Harry tarttui häntä ranteesta ja painoi hänen kätensä hyvin hitaasti takaisin alas.  
  
”Pulssini –”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään epämiellyttävästi huuleen.  
  
Harry hymähti ja liikutti peukaloaan hänen rannettaan vasten. ”Olen varma että yritit kaikkesi.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa, mutta Harry veti kätensä pois ja hänelle jäi vain omituisen kiihtynyt pulssi. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja nykäisi paidan kaulusta, ja Harry kääntyi katsomaan huonosti parkkeerattua autoa viistosti vasemmalla.  
  
”Joillekin se näyttää olevan niin yksinkertaista”, Harry sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti hotellia, joka oli sammuttanut lisää valojaan, ”se että löytää naisen jota rakastaa ja jonka voi pitää luonaan. Toisinaan se näyttää tapahtuvan melkein itsestään. Mutta ehkä sellaiset miehet kuin me…”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi, kun Harryn ääni oli kadonnut vesiputouksen etäisen kohinan alle, ”en ole lainkaan harmissani siitä, että olen yhä Twin Peaksissa.”  
  
”En minäkään, Coop”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hiukan myöhemmin Harry sanoi jotain siitä, kuinka Josie varmaan kohta palaisi kotiin. _Koti_ kuulosti melkein kysymykseltä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän hymyili Harrylle ja astui sitten lähemmäs taputtaakseen miestä olkapäälle. Kesken taputuksen Harry tarttui häntä kyynärvarresta ja puristi lyhyesti, ja hän nielaisi huokauksen joka ei kenties olisi ollut aivan sellainen kuin hän olisi toivonut. Harry ei onneksi näyttänyt vaivautuneelta. Kun Harry käveli autolleen kädet syvälle taskuihin työnnettyinä ja askeleet vakaina niin kuin yleensä, hän seisoi parkkipaikalla, katseli Harryn selkää ja yritti olla ajattelematta liikaa tai liian kummallisia asioita. Joku olisi saattanut vaikka sanoa, että se oli yksi hänen heikkouksistaan.  
  
Hän palasi häävieraiden pariin lähinnä siksi, ettei ollut aivan varma halusiko kuulla omia ajatuksiaan. Denise tanssitti häntä muutaman kierroksen, mutta musiikki oli käymässä niin hitaasti että he melkein sotkeutuivat toistensa polviin, ja hän ajatteli hajamielisesti niitä kaikkia kertoja, jolloin he olivat juoneet muutaman oluen ja puhuneet naisista. Nyt Denise taputti häntä ystävällisesti olkapäähän ja sanoi että kaikki olivat vähän yksinäisiä häissä, ei sitä pitänyt ottaa henkilökohtaisesti. Hän halasi Deniseä hiukan lujemmin kuin oli aikonut ja Denise halasi häntä takaisin niin määrätietoisesti, että hänen piti muistuttaa melko tuoreesta ampumahaavasta ja hiljattain murtuneista kylkiluista. Sen jälkeen Denise näytti olevan pahoillaan ja saattoi hänet hänen omalle ovelleen saakka.  
  
”Diane”, hän sanoi siinä vaiheessa kun makasi jo sängyssä peittojen välissä ja nauhuri lepäsi hänen vierellään yöpöydällä, ”kello on kaksikymmentäkolme vaille kaksitoista. Minulla on omituinen olo enkä tiedä johtuuko se majuri Briggsin katoamisesta, näistä häistä, siitä että minut on erotettu toimestani FBI:ssä vai kenties seriffi Trumanista. En myöskään tiedä, mikä vaihtoehto on kehnoin tai paras. Suoraan sanottuna haluaisin vain nukkua ja herätä aamulla siihen että kaikki olisi hiukan yksinkertaisempaa.”  
  
Aamulla hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oli juossut koko yön metsässä etsimässä majuri Briggsiä jonka oli kadottanut nuotiolle. Hänen yöpaitansa oli nihkeä ja hikinen ja ampumahaavaa särki, vaikka hän avasi napit sen ympäriltä ja hieroi varovasti kylkeään siitä, missä kylkiluut olivat jääneet ehjiksi. Hän kävi nopeasti suihkussa ja jutteli sitten Dianelle samalla kun pukeutui, mutta jostain syystä hän sanoi koko ajan eri asioita kuin tarkoitti. Nauhuri makasi yöpöydällä ja kuunteli kaikki lauseet piittaamatta lainkaan siitä, että hän väitti nukkuneensa erinomaisesti ja että tänään hän keskittyisi puhdistamaan maineensa FBI:n agenttina ja löytämään majuri Briggsin eikä ajattelisi seriffi Harry S. Trumania muutoin kuin täysin ammattimaisesti. Lopulta hän ajoi poliisiasemalle kummallisen vihaisena ja pettyneenä päiväänsä. Mahdollisesti hän oli vain juonut liian vähän kahvia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli jo istunut jonkin aikaa kokoushuoneessa kahvikupin ja donitsien kanssa, kun Harry tuli sisään.  
  
”Huomenta”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Huomenta”, Harry sanoi, veti oven perässään kiinni, istuutui pöydän vastakkaiselle reunalle ja veti niin syvään henkeä että hartiat lysähtivät alas. Harry näytti rehellisellä tavalla surulliselta ja väsyneeltä.  
  
”Onko Josie –”  
  
”Hän haki tavaransa yöllä”, Harry sanoi ja painoi leuan kämmentä vasten. ”Hän aikoo asua Catherinen ja Peten luona. En saanut häntä kertomaan minkä takia. Olen varma, että hän olisi mieluummin minun luonani, mutta hän on niin itsepäinen ja –”  
  
”Harry.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi häntä. ”Onkohan kahvia lisää?”  
  
Hän työnsi kahvikuppinsa pöydän yli kohti Harrya. Harry vilkaisi kuppia ja häntä ja sitten taas kuppia ja lopulta otti sen kämmentensä väliin, ja hän katseli kuinka Harryn sormet asettautuivat kupin ympärille.  
  
”Luojan kiitos olet yhä täällä”, Harry sanoi kahvikupille. ”Kuvittelin että olimme jo ratkaisseet koko jutun ja että tämä muuttuisi nyt helpommaksi. Totta kai täällä on ollut aina kaikenlaista, mutta nyt tuntuu että asiat vain leviävät joka suuntaan.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Jos olisin täällä yksin”, Harry sanoi, ”tämä olisi paljon pahempaa. Tiedätkö, viime yönä näin unta että olimme One-Eyed Jack’sissa niin kuin silloin kerran, paitsi että tällä kertaa etsimme Josieta. Se tuntui hirveän todelliselta. Ja sitten kun heräsin, en tiennyt pitkään aikaan olinko hereillä vai olinko juuri nukahtanut.”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi, ”noin käy minullekin vähän väliä. Älä ole huolissasi.”  
  
Harry katsoi häntä ja hymyili. ”Ajatella että melkein lähdit jo. Kuvittelin että lähtisit. Ja sitten ehkä soittaisit joskus jollet unohtaisi meitä aivan kokonaan.”  
  
”En voisi mitenkään unohtaa”, hän sanoi. ”Uskon että olisi kertakaikkisen mahdotonta unohtaa Twin Peaks. Itse asiassa olen ajatellut, että saattaisin ostaa täältä talon.”  
  
Harry suoristautui tuolillaan. Hän suoristautui myös ja mietti miksi ihmeessä oli sanonut niin. Oven takaa kuului Lucyn hyräilyä.  
  
”Todellako?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. Sehän oli oikeastaan järkevä ajatus. Äiti oli jo jonkin aikaa kysellyt aina jouluisin, eikö hän vieläkään aikonut asettua aloilleen. Ja eihän sen tarvinnut olla lopullista, ei ainakaan kovin lopullisella tavalla. Hän hymyili Harrylle ja Harry hymyili hänelle ja joi vähän lisää kahvia hänen kupistaan, ja asiat näyttivät oikeastaan melko hyviltä. Sitä paitsi oli aivan mahdollista, että hänet tuomittaisiin lavastetusta huumausainerikoksesta ja sitten hänen uransa FBI:ssä olisi ohi. Sitten hän voisi oikein hyvin asettua omituiseen pikkukaupunkiin, sellaiseen kuin Twin Peaks, ellei sitten joutuisi vankilaan.  
  
Harry joi hänen kahvinsa loppuun, ja sitten he pyysivät Lucyä tuomaan koko pannullisen. Aurinko paistoi ikkunalaseista sisään ja sulatti donitsien kuorrutuksen, Harryn perho painoi hänen rintataskussaan ja hän mietti sitä, miten kertakaikkisen arvaamatonta ja kummallista elämä oli. Jonain päivänä hän ehkä tekisi siitä laulun.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Diane”, hän sanoi myöhemmin kun ajoi kiinteistönvälittäjän perässä kapeaa tietä pitkin pois kaupungista, ”kello on hiukan yli yksi iltapäivällä ja olen menossa katsomaan pientä taloa aivan Twin Peaksin luoteislaidalla. Elämä on kummallista. Paikallisradio soittaa Led Zeppelinin Black Dogia ja olen omituisen hyvällä tuulella. Jos voisit vastata minulle, Diane, saattaisin kysyä sinulta erästä asiaa. En aio kysyä sitä, koska tiedän ettet vastaa. Viime päivinä olen – anteeksi, Diane, melkein ajoin siilin yli. Olin sanomassa, että viime päivinä olen pohtinut, saattaisinko olla taas hiukan rakastunut. Se vaikuttaa epätodennäköiseltä muttei lainkaan mahdottomalta, ei varsinkaan niin mahdottomalta kuin monet muut asiat joita täällä eittämättä tapahtuu. Saatat pohtia, Diane, kuka on tämä nuori nainen. Kenties olet huolissasi, koska muistat varmasti hyvin, kuinka viime kerralla kävi. Totta puhuakseni minäkin olen hiukan huolissani. Mutta asia on niin, että kyseessä ei ole nuori nainen. Diane, kyseessä ei ole nainen. Saatan olla hiukan rakastunut seriffi Harry S. –”  
  
Kiinteistönvälittäjän auto teki tiukan käännöksen oikealle. Hän seurasi autoa ja mietti sitten hetken aikaa, mihin oli jäänyt, mutta tie oli muuttunut kuoppaiseksi ja haalistuneen valkoinen rakennus häämötti jo puiden välistä. Hän sulki nauhurin ja päätti jatkaa joskus myöhemmin.  
  
Jutellessaan Dianen kanssa seuraavan kerran hän ei kuitenkaan puhunut Harrysta lainkaan. Haalistuneen valkoinen talo, jota kukaan ei kuulemma suostunut ostamaan, oli osoittautunut jonkinlaiseksi huumekaupan kokoontumispaikaksi. Hän kertoi Dianelle epäilevänsä, että asia kenties liittyi siihen, kuinka FBI parhaillaan tutki hänen osuuttaan salakuljetettujen huumeiden myymiseen. Hänellä ei ollut juurikaan aikaa pohtia sitä, että Harryn perho kulki hänen rintataskussaan ja juuttui sormenpäähän joka kerta, kun hän vahingossa kosketti sitä. Joka kerta hän irrotti perhon ja laittoi sen takaisin. Illalla hän otti sen mukaansa mennessään pesemään hampaita, mutta se tuntui jo liioittelulta. Perho makasi lavuaarin reunalla ja ilkkui, että kenties hän tosiaan oli hiukan rakastunut eikä se näyttänyt olevan hänelle eduksi.  
  
Seuraavana aamuna aurinko kuitenkin paistoi edelleen. Hän laittoi perhon omalle paikalleen rintataskuun ja lähti sitten seriffin asemalle, jossa Hawk teippaili jo Ernie Nilesin rintaan mikrofonia. Ernien avulla he saisivat huumekauppiaat kiinni. Lavastus paljastuisi ja hän itse vapautuisi syytteistä. Ehkä hän tosiaan ostaisi sen haalistuneen valkoisen tilan, jäisi asumaan Twin Peaksiin ja oppisi solmimaan perhoja. Kenties kävisi ilmi, että hän oli aina rakastunut vääriin ihmisiin. Kenties se tosiaan olisi loppujen lopuksi yksinkertaista. Hän ja Harry istuisivat Harryn toimistossa ja joisivat kahvia ja selvittelisivät mysteerejä, ja toisinaan Harry painaisi kämmenen hänen ranteensa päällä ja katsoisi suoraan häneen niin rehellisen näköisenä kuin ihminen vain voi olla. Ehkä he jopa matkustaisivat Tiibetiin.  
  
Hän tietenkin tajusi ennen pitkää että oli jossain vaiheessa ryhtynyt uneksimaan. Hän räpytteli silmiään. He olivat onnistuneet tähän mennessä oikein hyvin – Ernie ja Denise olivat houkutelleet huumeita rajan yli kauppaavan Jean Reunaultin haalistuneen valkoiseen taloon. Nyt suunnitelma oli kuitenkin menossa hyvää vauhtia mönkään, mikä saattoi johtua siitä, että Ernien paidan alle piilotettu mikrofoni oli äänistä päätellen alkanut savuta. _Cooper_ , Harry sanoi hänen vieressään, vaikka hän tiesi jo, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän kömpi esiin niin että Jean Reunault haalistuneen valkoisessa talossa näkisi hänet, ja sitten hän ilmoitti tulevansa panttivangiksi Ernien ja Denisen tilalle. Hän laski aseen maahan ja olisi halunnut vielä vilkaista Harrya mutta ei uskaltanut. Oli parempi katsoa suoraan eteenpäin.  
  
Aurinko paistoi niskaan, kun hän käveli pihan poikki hitaasti kädet ylhäällä. Harry luultavasti tuijotti häntä parhaillaan, he kaikki tuijottivat. Jean Reunaultin pistooli osoitti häntä sydämeen, mutta hänen pulssinsa oli aivan tasainen. Denise katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt pitäisikö häntä kiittää vai haukkua, mutta sitten Jean Reunault tönäisi Deniseä selkään ja lähetti tämän ja Ernien kävelemään hitaasti kohti tietä, jossa Harry luultavasti parhaillaan tähtäsi heitä aseellaan muttei voisi tehdä yhtään mitään, paitsi tietenkin rauhoitella Ernietä, joka tosiaan näytti siltä että saattaisi kohta saada sydänkohtauksen.  
  
Hän käveli portaat ylös ovelle, jossa Jean Reunault odotti häntä. Sitten hän avasi suunsa ja Jean Reunault löi häntä kasvoihin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tänään kaksi uutta pientä lukua! Nanowrimo hiukan häiritsee armotonta Cooper-ihastustani tällä hetkellä, mutta kyllä tästä selvitään!

Hän aikoi kyllä sanoa jotain, kun Harry kääntyi risteyksessä ja pysäytti auton kahvilan eteen. Hänen kasvonsa tuntuivat kuitenkin yhä siltä kuin joku olisi kävellyt niiden yli, ja uudelleen murtuneita kylkiluita särki niin että hän katui välittömästi jokaista hengenvetoa. Hän painoi niskansa kiinni penkkiin ja katseli, kuinka Harry irrotti sormensa ratista hitaasti kuin ei olisi ollut varma, onnistuisiko se.  
  
”Odota tässä”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi oven auki.  
  
”Harry –”  
  
”Tässä menee vain hetki.”  
  
Hän kuunteli raollaan olevasta ovesta, kuinka tuuli liikutti puiden latvoja metsässä kahvilan takana. Radio rätisi mutta oli sitten hiljaa, ja hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen Dianelle kertoa mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta liikkuminen kuulosti liian raskaalta. Hetken päästä Harry tuli takaisin yhden ison paperipussin ja kahden kahvimukin kanssa.  
  
”Syödään tässä”, Harry sanoi ja ojensi toisen kahvimukin hänelle.  
  
”Eikö meidän pitäisi mennä asemalle?” hän kysyi ja vasenta poskea vihlaisi terävästi. Hän painoi sormensa poskipäälle, ja kipu paheni ja Harry tarttui häntä ranteesta.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja puristi hänen rannettaan, ”mitä helvettiä se oli? Ei sinulla ollut valtuuksia tuohon. En tietenkään sano ettenkö olisi iloinen että selvisit siitä, ja helvetin helpottunut, mutta ei sinun kuulunut järjestää itseäsi panttivangiksi.”  
  
”Denise yritti vain auttaa minua”, hän sanoi. ”En voinut antaa hänen jäädä sinne. Ei tämä ollut hänen ongelmansa.”  
  
”Olisit voinut –”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi.  
  
Harry painoi suunsa kiinni, pudisteli päätään ja veti sitten paperipussista suklaalla kuorrutetun donitsin ja antoi sen hänelle. ”Tuntuu vain siltä että kenenkään ei nyt pitäisi ottaa tarpeettomia riskejä. Ei varsinkaan sinun. En tajua mitä tekisin jos sinä olisit… tai mitä me tekisimme.”  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Syö nyt vain”, Harry sanoi, käänsi katseensa pois hänestä ja kaivoi paperipussista toisen donitsin. Rapina peitti onnistuneesti vinkunan, joka kuului jostain hänen sisältään. Jean Reunault oli potkaissut häntä kylkeen ja vaikutti siltä, että potku oli ehkä osunut niihin kylkiluihin, jotka olivat jo valmiiksi olleet hieman hatarassa kunnossa. Hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut kertoa sitä Harrylle.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi mennä”, hän sanoi, kun oli saanut puolet kahvistaan juotua ja merkittävä osa donitsin kuorrutusta oli varissut hänen syliinsä.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”tämä on aika paljon. Ehkä jopa melkein liikaa. Minähän olen ihan tavallinen pikkukaupungin seriffi. Vähän kokaiinin salakuljetusta rajan yli nyt vielä menee, ja Lauran murha oli tietenkin hirvittävä, mutta silloin kuvittelin ainakin aluksi tietäväni, mistä oli kysymys. Mutta nyt tätä alkaa olla vähän vaikea seurata.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kävin tänään puhumassa Josielle. Pyysin että hän tulisi kotiin. Minun luokseni. Mutta hän sanoo etten voi tehdä mitään. Olen varma että voisin tehdä _jotain_ , mutta jos hän ei edes suostu puhumaan minulle, jos hän ei suostu uskomaan että voisin auttaa, jos hän ei _luota_ minuun…”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi vaikka luultavasti se oli huono idea, ”minä luotan sinuun.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Harry sanoi ja otti pitkän hörpyn kahvimukistaan, ”luotat niin paljon että vaihdat itsesi panttivangiksi kun minä olen vahtivuorossa, _helvetti_ , se oli älytöntä. Ei sillä ettenkö ymmärtäisi miksi teit sen. Ja ei sillä ettenkö kunnioittaisi sinua sen takia. Mutta Reunault olisi voinut ampua sinut.”  
  
”Hän harkitsi sitä kyllä. Harry, ehkä voisimme palata asemalle ja käydä tämän jutun läpi, niin että jossain vaiheessa voisin nähdä lääkärin ja päästä nukkumaan. Luulen että pari kylkiluuta on –”  
  
”Mitä?” Harry kysyi ja kääntyi häntä kohti. Tuulilasin takana kahvilassa sammutettiin valoja ja metsä muuttui pimeämmäksi. Harryn silmät tuijottivat suoraan häneen liian huolestuneina, ja hän tiesi kyllä että hän olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain, vaatia että he menisivät saman tien poliisiasemalle, tai ehkä muistuttaa Harrya siitä että tämä oli heidän työtään ja hän oli selvinnyt paljon pahemmastakin. Mutta hän ei muistanut milloin joku olisi viimeksi katsonut häntä tuolla tavalla, ja hänen kasvojaan kivisti ja hengittäminen tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi seissyt rintakehän päällä.  
  
”Pari kylkiluuta vain”, hän sanoi. ”Reunault osui varmaan niihin samoihin jotka olivat vähän huonossa kunnossa sen ampumisen jäljiltä. Ja kasvot tuntuvat tietysti vähän…”  
  
”Miltä?” Harry kysyi ja nojasi lähemmäs, ja häntä melkein nauratti, koska totta kai tämä oli ihan älytöntä. He leikkivät jotain koska eivät halunneet palata todellisuuteen ihan vielä.  
  
”Aralta”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Näin sen”, Harry sanoi, ”näin sen kun Reunault löi sinua naamaan.”  
  
Hän puri huultaan. Silmät tuntuivat raskailta. Hengitys tuntui raskaalta. Hän katseli kuinka Harry nosti toisen kätensä hitaasti ylös ja painoi sen sitten hänen kasvojaan vasten niin varovasti, että se hädin tuskin tuntui miltään muulta kuin lämmöltä. Hän sulki silmänsä. Harryn sormet nojasivat hänen otsaansa ja liikkuivat aivan vähän niin kuin olisivat etsineet paikkaa, ja sitten Harryn peukalo hipaisi hänen suutaan. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja raotti silmiään. Harry tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ja antoi peukalonsa painua hänen alahuultaan vasten.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja Harryn käsi jähmettyi paikoilleen, ”on mahdollista että olen hieman rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. Auton radio lopetti rätinän. Kylkiluut rahisivat hengityksen mukana. ”Rakastunut?”  
  
”Olen pahoillani mikäli se on kiusallista. En olisi maininnut mitään ellen olisi niin… tämä ilta on osoittautunut jokseenkin raskaaksi.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Harry mutisi ja veti kätensä kauemmas mutta asetti sen sitten hänen kämmenensä päälle. Hän pysytteli niin paikoillaan kuin osasi samalla kun Harry puristi hänen kättään ja samalla hänen reittään, vaikkei ehkä tajunnut sitä itse. Hänen pitäisi luultavasti pitää lievästi positiivisena seikkana sitä, ettei Harry ollut jo poistunut autosta, vaikka hän oli sentään maininnut rakastumisen.  
  
”En ole lainkaan varma”, hän sanoi, ”en ollenkaan. En enää muista miltä sellainen tuntuu.”  
  
”Millainen?” Harry kysyi ja kuulosti hyvin epäluuloiselta.  
  
”Rakastuminen. En muista miltä se tuntuu. Muistan miten Caroline yritti pitää minua kädestä kiinni mutta senkin hämärästi.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”en voi kuvitella eläväni ilman Josieta.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi hitaasti. Rintakehässä tuntui ahtaalta.  
  
”Enkä voi kuvitella eläväni Josien kanssa”, Harry sanoi ja kuljetti sormia hänen kämmenselällään. ”Coop? Eihän tämä ole jonkinsorttinen vitsi? En tietenkään usko että vitsailisit noin… vakavasta asiasta. Mutta en tiedä mitään tällaisesta.”  
  
”En minäkään”, hän sanoi ja pudisteli päätään. ”Meidän pitäisi tosiaan mennä asemalle.”  
  
”Olet paras lainvalvoja jonka olen koskaan tavannut.”  
  
”Harry –”  
  
”Ja hyvä mies”, Harry sanoi ja naputti sormiaan hänen kämmenselkäänsä vasten, ”erinomainen mies. Hieman omituinen toki, mutta se oikeastaan vain lisää sinun, tuota, viehätystäsi.”  
  
”Harry, meidän täytyy mennä. Muuten joku huolestuu.”  
  
”Tiedän, tiedän”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta ehkä jälkikäteen, tarkoitan siis että sitten kun olemme käyneet asemalla ja kirjoittaneet tästä jonkinlaisen rapotin, ehkä sitten voisit tulla käymään minun luonani.”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”En asu kovin kaukana”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi suoraan häneen. ”Ehkä olet kyllästynyt hotelliin.”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi hitaasti, ”ei sinun tarvitse –”  
  
”Olet loukkaantunut”, Harry sanoi. ”Voisin pitää sinua silmällä. Ehkä sinulla on aivotärähdys. Olisi vastuutonta päästää sinut ajamaan hotellille yksin.”  
  
”Hyvä on.”  
  
”Hyvä on?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. ” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Coop?”  
  
”Norma Jennings seisoo rappusilla ja miettii miksi me olemme yhä hänen parkkipaikallaan.”  
  
Harry hätkähti ja käynnisti auton, ja he molemmat vilkuttivat Normalle mahdollisimman tavallisesti. Harry lähti ajamaan omituisen hitaasti, mikä vihjasi siitä että tämä saattaisi sanoa vielä jotain, mutta sitten kun Harry lopulta avasi suunsa, Lucyn rätisevä ääni tuli radion läpi ja kertoi omituisista sähkökatkoksista. Harry painoi kaasua ja puut taipuivat heidän ympärillään, ja Cooper nojasi ikkunaan ja katsoi miten hänen oma hahmonsa heijastui lasista ja sekoittui pimeään metsään. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi oudosti mutta se saattoi johtua katkenneista kylkiluista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He joivat kahvia keittiössä, jota valaisi pelkkä pöytälamppu leivänpaahtimen vieressä. Hän koetti olla katsomatta kelloa. Harry vilkuili häntä kahvikupin reunojen ja välillä kämmenselkänsä yli, siirteli jalkojaan lattialla, huokasi muutaman kerran raskaasti kuin aikoisi ryhtyä puhumaan ja oli sitten päättäväisesti hiljaa. Kenties hänen olisi pitänyt muistuttaa Harrya siitä, että yö oli jo hyvää vauhtia kulumassa ja että heillä oli vakavia rikoksia ratkaistavanaan ja että hän itse hengitti mahdollisimman varovaisesti jotteivat uudet murtumat kylkiluissa olisi pahentuneet. Hiljaisuus tuntui kuitenkin niin painokkaalta ettei hän uskaltanut rikkoa sitä.  
  
”Harry”, hän kysyi lopulta, kun Harry oli uutta kahvikuppia hakiessaan liikauttanut pöytälamppua ja sen valo oli osunut seinäkelloon, ”missä minä nukun?”  
  
”Minulla on tietenkin vierashuone”, Harry sanoi ja raapi otsaansa.  
  
”Hienoa.”  
  
”Mutta se on melko vetoisa. Ja täynnä kalastustarvikkeita. Kukaan ei ole nukkunut siellä aikoihin. Äiti ja isä kävivät vuonna 1988 ja varpaita alkoi kuulemma palella vaikka täytin monta kuumavesipulloa.”  
  
”Harry –”  
  
”Sänkyni olisi”, Harry sanoi ja kääntyi niin ettei hän nähnyt seriffistä kuin selän, ”sänkyni olisi tietenkin suuri. Sopivan kokoinen.”  
  
”Harry, nukun aivan missä vain tahdot.”  
  
”No siinä tapauksessa”, Harry sanoi ja kuulosti entistäkin hämmentyneemmältä. ”Jos me sitten –”  
  
”Voisitko lainata hammastahnaa?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi ja kopisteli saappaineen kylpyhuoneeseen.  
  
Hetken kuluttua hän pesi hampaitaan etusormella ja kuunteli samalla, kuinka Harry käveli edestakaisin suljetun oven takana. Harryn askeleet kuulostivat hermostuneilta, mikä ei ollut lainkaan yllättävää. Kuka tahansa luultavasti hermostuisi, jos virastaan erotettu FBI:n erikoisagentti ilmoittaisi epäonnistuneen lavastuskeikan ja kiperän panttivankitilanteen jälkeen olevansa mahdollisesti rakastunut. Ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt sanoa sitä niin suoraan. Mutta Harry oli kutsunut hänet nukkumaan sänkyynsä, joten ainakaan seriffi ei varsinaisesti vältellyt häntä.  
  
Lopulta hän puhdisti hammastahnan jämät kynnen alta ja pesi sitten kätensä huolellisesti. Harryn talo vaikutti hiukan natisevan niin kuin se olisi kallistunut hitaasti puolelta toiselle rauhallisessa tuulessa. Hän nosti wc-pöntön kannen ylös ja Harryn askeleet pysähtyivät hiukan kauemmas. Kenties Harry seisoi makuuhuoneensa ovensuussa kädet taskuissa ja katseli sitä keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Talo tuntui tarttuvan kaikkiin ääniin ja kuljettavan niitä ovien ali. Hän oli jo vetämässä housujen vetoketjua takaisin kiinni, mutta se vaikutti hiukan turhalta. Hehän olivat menossa nukkumaan. Hän riisui housut kokonaan ja taitteli ne siististi käsivarrelleen, ja sitten hän työnsi kylpyhuoneen oven auki ja astui käytävälle. Harry kääntyi katsomaan häntä makuuhuoneen ovensuusta.  
  
”Lakanat”, Harry sanoi, ”täytyy vaihtaa puhtaat lakanat.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään ja Harry näytti huojentuneelta. ”Aamu lähestyy huomattavaa vauhtia. Voin aivan hyvin nukkua niissä lakanoissa, jotka sinulla sattuu olemaan.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta Josie –”  
  
”Harry.”  
  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi ja huojui ovensuussa kuin ei olisi lainkaan tiennyt mitä tehdä. ”Mitä me sitten… menemmekö me vain…”  
  
”Kummalla puolella minä nukun?” hän kysyi ja käveli Harryn ohi makuuhuoneeseen. Sänky oli tosiaan riittävän suuri heille kahdelle. Hän kuvitteli, että toisessa reunassa oli Josien muotoinen painauma, ja räpytteli sitten silmiään ja Josien hahmo katosi. Tuuli kolisutti ikkunalasia kevyesti karmeja vasten. Hän asetti housunsa lähimmän tuolin selkänojalle ja kääntyi sitten ympäri. Kenties hänen pitäisi riisua myös ruutupaitansa. Hän asetti sormensa alimmille napeille, mutta Harry seisoi yhä ovensuussa ja katsoi häntä suu raollaan.  
  
”Coop, en oikein tiedä mitä –”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja alkoi avata nappeja yksi kerrallaan, ”olen tänään loukkaantunut lievästi lainvalvontatehtävissä. Sinä puolestasi olet ystävällisesti luvannut olla seuranani tämän yön ajan mahdollisen aivotärähdyksen varalta. Siinä kaikki. Jos mietit sitä mitä sanoin parkkipaikalla –”  
  
”Sanoit olevasi rakastunut minuun”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
”Niin. Niin sanoin. Mikäli et halua puhua siitä –”  
  
”En tiedä lainkaan miten –”  
  
”- niin meidän ei tarvitse puhua siitä”, hän jatkoi ja istuutui Harryn sängylle. Patja notkahti. Se vaikutti olevan iäkäs mutta hyvässä kunnossa. Hän taputteli sitä hetken ja asettautui sitten makaamaan, ja Harry tuijotti häntä kuin olisi miettinyt, mitä helvettiä hän oikein teki.  
  
”Taidan käydä –”, Harry sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään, ”- kylpyhuoneessa.”  
  
Hän odotteli Harrya ja laski samalla oksankohtia katossa. Huoneessa oli niin hämärää, että varjon kohdalta niitä oli mahdotonta nähdä. Kasvoja oli alkanut taas kivistää, mikä ehkä johtui liiasta kahvinjuonnista. Kenties hänen ei olisi pitänyt tulla Harryn sänkyyn. Rakastuminen kesken työtehtävien ei ollut ennenkään päättynyt hyvin, mutta toisaalta tuntui liian aikaiselta esittää kovin synkkiä arvailuja. Ja oli aivan mahdollista, ettei hän ollut rakastunut, vaan kyse oli vain Twin Peaksin kummallisesta tunnelmasta, Harryn rehellisestä katseesta ja lievästä aivotärähdyksestä.  
  
Sitä paitsi oli toki selvää, että hän oli ollut yksinäinen jo pitkään. Carolinen kuolema oli vähäksi aikaa sekoittanut rauhallisen yksinäisyyden epätoivoon ja suorastaan viiltävän tarkkaan murheeseen, mutta viime aikoina yksinäisyys oli taas päässyt voitolle. Ja Harry oli ilmiselvästi rakastunut Josieen vaikka olikin myös juuri äsken kutsunut hänet sänkyynsä. Hän onnistuisi luultavasti vain särkemään oman sydämensä ellei koettaisi tarkastella asiaa kaikista näkökulmista. Missään tapauksessa ei kannattanut unohtua tuijottamaan kattoa ja miettimään sitä, kuinka Josie oli maannut tässä sängyllä, juuri tällä samalla kohdalla jossa hän makasi nyt, ja kuinka Harry oli kenties painanut kämmenen Josien kasvojen sivulle aivan niin kuin hänen kasvoilleen autossa Norma Jenningsin kahvilan parkkipaikalla, ja kuinka Harry oli ehkä juuri eilen aamulla kuljettanut kämmentään Josien kaulalla ja tuntenut kuinka Josien sydän hakkasi ihon alla -  
  
”Coop?”  
  
Hän tarttui molemmin käsin kiinni peittoon ja koetti nousta istumaan, mutta kylkeä vihlaisi epämiellyttävästi. Harry heitti takkinsa lähimmälle nojatuolille ja käveli sängyn reunalle muutamalla vahvalla askeleella.  
  
”Ei mitään hätää”, hän sanoi ja irvisti sitten kun löysi kipeän kohdan kyljestään. ”Yritin nousta istumaan liian nopeasti.”  
  
”Olisi pitänyt vaihtaa lakanat”, Harry sanoi ja nyki peitonreunaa.  
  
”Ei suinkaan. Se ei mietitytä minua lainkaan. Harry, mitä sinä tarkalleen ottaen teet?”  
  
Harry päästi irti peitosta.  
  
”Voin oikein hyvin”, hän sanoi ja hymyili Harrylle, vaikka vasen poski ei oikein meinannutkaan taipua oikean mukaan. ”Kenties voisit vain, tuota noin, tulla viereeni.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä, ”totta kai.”  
  
”Nukkumaan.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, kiersi sängyn ympäri ja työnsi peitot omalta puoleltaan muuriksi keskelle sänkyä. Sitten Harry asettautui sängyn reunalle hänen viereensä, ja hän katseli muurin yli kuinka Harry painoi niskansa tyynyyn ja huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Hyvää yötä, Harry.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä, Coop”, Harry sanoi ja veti peitot takaisin yksi kerrallaan, kunnes muuri oli poissa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Coop?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Oli edelleen aivan pimeää mutta varmasti hän oli nukkunut hetken, hän oli nimittäin ollut taas hotellihuoneessaan ja Audrey Horne oli istunut hänen sängyssään. Hän oli ottanut askeleen Audreyta kohti vaikka oli oikein hyvin tiennyt, ettei se kannattaisi. Hän oli vain yksinäinen. Myös Audrey oli yksinäinen. Ja vaikka kaksi yksinäistä ihmistä saattoi jossain tilanteessa olla mainio yhtälö, tässä tapauksessa asiaan liittyi liikaa mutkikkaita sivujuonia, joista ensimmäinen oli tietenkin se, että Audrey kävi yhä paikallista lukiota. Mutta Audrey oli hymyillyt hänelle ja laskenut peitonreunaa alaspäin niin että solisluut olivat tulleet näkyviin, ja sitten seriffi Truman oli kutsunut häntä vakavalla äänellä ovelta.  
  
”Cooper”, Harry oli sanonut unessa, ”mitä sinä oikein teet?”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi nyt ja käänsi päätään. Kasvot tuntuivat hiukan paremmilta. Harry makasi hänen vieressään toinen kyynärpää tuettuna patjaan ja Harryn katse liikkui hänen kasvoillaan.  
  
”Voinko kysyä jotain?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Totta kai.”  
  
”Sanoit että olet ehkä rakastunut minuun.”  
  
”Niin sanoin.”  
  
”Mitä se tarkoittaa?” Harry kysyi niin hiljaa että hän hädin tuskin kuuli sen. ”Coop, mitä se oikein tarkoittaa?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi. Hänen pulssinsa oli taas kiihtymässä, mikä oli harvinaisen epämiellyttävää rikkoutuneiden kylkiluiden kanssa.  
  
”Mutta”, Harry sanoi hitaasti, ”mitä sinä siis haluaisit _tehdä?_ Haluatko mennä _treffeille_ minun kanssani? Norman kahvilaan? Mehän voimme tehdä sen muutenkin. Tai elokuviin? En ole käynyt elokuvissa pitkään aikaan, en tiedä osaanko enää. Vai haluatko vain, tuota noin, olla minun kanssani? Haluatko tehdä jotain _tiettyä?_  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi niin että pystyi katsomaan Harrya suoraan silmiin, ”tällä hetkellä olen aivan tyytyväinen.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja liikahti hiukan lähemmäs häntä, ”tarkoittaako se siis, että haluat… että haluat harrastaa _seksiä?_ ”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Ikkunan takana oli puita ja jossain puiden takana ilmeisesti kuu, koska häivähdys haaleaa valoa liikkui Harryn kasvoilla. Kenties hänen olisi ollut helpompi suhtautua Harryn kysymykseen, mikäli hän olisi tiennyt, kuinka paljon kello oli. Tällaiset keskustelut olivat varmasti erityisen hankalia aamuyöllä. ”Harry, maailmassa on niin paljon mielenkiintoisia asioita, että toisinaan seksi vaikuttaa suorastaan arkipäiväiseltä.”  
  
”Et siis halua”, Harry sanoi, ”et halua…”  
  
”En sanonut niin”, hän sanoi, ”yritin lähinnä sanoa että… ikävöin joitain asioita niin kovasti että se tuntuu toisinaan siltä kuin joku painaisi rintaa, mutta en usko että seksi kuuluu niihin. Ikävöin sitä että joku tarttuisi minua kädestä.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja paineli peittoa hänen kylkensä vierestä, ja hän katseli Harryn kättä vaikka niskaa alkoi särkeä, ”luulen että minä ja Josie olemme yhdessä.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. Harry vaikutti löytäneen hänen kätensä peiton alta, koska mies alkoi rullata peittoa sivuun.  
  
”Mutta uskon että voin silti pitää sinua kädestä kiinni.”  
  
”En tarkoittanut –”  
  
”Ei siitä ole lainkaan vaivaa”, Harry sanoi, tarttui häntä ranteesta, asetti hänen kätensä sängylle heidän väliinsä ja painoi oman kämmenensä sen päälle. Harrylla oli suuremmat ja karheammat kädet kuin hänellä. Hän liikutti sormiaan kunnes ne lepäsivät mukavasti Harryn sormien alla. ”Näinkö?” Harry kysyi.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Haluatko nukkua nyt?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi uudestaan.  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Aamulla Harry oli jo kylpyhuoneessa, kun hän heräsi siihen että kuvitteli juoksevansa metsässä ja seuraavansa Harrya, joka seurasi Josieta, joka oli yrittänyt tappaa jonkun, ehkä hänet. Hän pukeutui nopeasti ja ilahtui huomatessaan, etteivät kylkiluut olleet ainakaan pahentuneet eilisestä. Harry oli jättänyt kylpyhuoneen oven auki, joten hän kurkisti sisään ja Harry hymyili hänelle peilin kautta jokseenkin hermostuneesti ja suu täynnä hammastahnaa. Hän peruutti hitaasti pois ja meni keittiöön etsimään kahvia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä toinen tämän päivän kahdesta uudesta luvusta, muistithan siis lukea myös luvun 3! ;)

”Diane”, hän sanoi ja asetti nauhurin konepellille, ”istun autossani poliisiaseman edessä. Kello on… en ole varma paljonko kello on. Taisin unohtaa rannekelloni seriffi Trumanin luo tänä aamuna. Hän kutsui minut yöksi ja nukuin hänen sängyssään. Luultavasti hän kutsui minut siksi, että aiemmin illalla minut oli pahoinpidelty lievästi työtehtävissä, tai ehkä siksi, että kerroin Norma Jenningsin kahvilan parkkipaikalla olevani rakastunut häneen. Nämä asiat eivät myöskään ole aivan irrallisia toisistaan. Kerron tästä kaikesta sinulle myöhemmin, Diane, heti kun vain ehdin. Minun on saatava rannekelloni takaisin.”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja vilkaisi itseään taustapeilistä. Mustelma vasemman silmän ympärillä näkyi edelleen selvästi ja koko se puoli hänen kasvoistaan vaikutti hiukan turvonneelta.  
  
”Näytän melko kurjalta, Diane”, hän sanoi. ”Näytän siltä kuin minut olisi hakattu, mikä tietenkin on totta. Mutta en voi ajatella tätä nyt. Minun pitää keskittyä. Lucy vilkuilee minua ikkunan läpi samalla kun puhuu puhelimeen. Kohta hän varmaan huolestuu ja lähettää Harryn puhumaan minulle.”  
  
Hän painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Jonain päivänä hän jäisi lomalle, nukkuisi pitkiä öitä ja heräisi ilman herätyskelloa. Aurinko paistaisi häntä silmiin ja hän makaisi sängyssä eikä kiirehtisi minnekään.  
  
”Diane, kerroin Harrylle Carolinesta”, hän sanoi ja odotti, mutta autossa oli aivan hiljaista. Vain nauhuri rahisi hiukan. ”Kerroin että rakastuin häneen, ja että hän oli Windom Earlen vaimo. Kerroin uskovani että Windom tappoi hänet ja seuraa nyt minua. Diane, Windom yrittää pelata kanssani. Muistat varmaan millainen hän on. Yritin kertoa Harryllekin, mutta en tiedä kykeneekö hän kuvittelemaan sellaista ihmistä kuin Windom Earle. Hän haluaa uskoa ihmisistä hyvää. Minäkin haluan mutta en enää kykene siihen, mutta hän kykenee. Hän on juuri sellainen kuin pienen paikkakunnan seriffin kuvittelisi olevan, mutta se ei ole yksinkertaista tai naurettavaa vaan oikeastaan suorastaan kadehdittavaa.”  
  
Lucy vilkutti hänelle toimistonsa ikkunasta. Hän vilkutti takaisin ja koetti näyttää uskottavalta, ja sitten Lucy käänsi katseensa muualle ja hän valui penkkiä pitkin alemmas.  
  
”Diane”, hän sanoi, ”ajatukseni harhailevat. Ajattelen seriffi Trumania, vaikka Windom Earle yrittää pelata peliään kanssani ja pelkään että lisää ihmisiä kuolee. Tuntuu melkein siltä kuin olisin puoliksi unessa. Toivottavasti se johtuu aivotärähdyksestä. Harry näytti niin vakavalta kun kerroin hänelle, ja yritin kertoa kaiken rehellisesti, ilman että koettaisin saada itseäni näyttämään paremmalta kuin olen. En halua valehdella hänelle. Hän on niin rehellinen että toivon että jotain siitä irtoaa ja tarttuu minuunkin. Diane, hän vain katsoi minuun kun kerroin, että Caroline oli Windom Earlen vaimo. Hän vain katsoi minuun ja minä ajattelin, että varmaankaan hän ei ollut ajatellut että pystyisin sellaiseen. En tiedä mitä – Diane, Harry kävelee parhaillaan portaita alas ja katsoo suoraan minuun. Minun on ehkä paras –”  
  
”Cooper”, Harry sanoi niin että se kuului suljettujen ikkunoiden läpi. Hän hymyili Harrylle, sulki nauhurin ja laittoi sen huolellisesti taskunsa pohjalle, ja Harry käveli puuttuvat askeleet samalla päättäväisellä tempolla, veti pelkääjän paikan puoleisen oven auki ja istuutui hänen viereensä.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi, ”tulin vain hetkeksi kokoamaan ajatuksiani.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Harry sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs häntä. Hän piti katseensa Lucyssa, joka näytti siirtelevän papereita puolelta toiselle pöydällään. ”Mennään lounaalle.”  
  
”Harry, ajatukseni ovat jo hallinnassa. Voimme aivan hyvin jatkaa työskentelyä. Meillä on paljon –”  
  
Hän nielaisi ja painoi sitten suunsa hitaasti kiinni. Harry oli ojentanut kämmenensä hänen kasvoilleen ja piti nyt sormiaan aivan turvonneen silmän vieressä, ja hän kääntyi Harrya kohti. Harry katsoi suoraan häneen.  
  
”Kaipaatko häntä?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja Harryn kämmen seurasi hänen kasvojaan. ”Totta kai. Kaipaan varmaan häntä lopun elämääni. Jollain tavalla.”  
  
”Jollain tavalla?”  
  
”Jos hän ei olisi ollut naimisissa… tai jos olisin tavannut hänet aiemmin. Me olimme tosiaan rakastuneita, Harry.”  
  
”Uskon sen.”  
  
”Mutta kaipaan häntä niin kuin kaunista unta. Jokin siitä oli totta mutta en enää ole varma mikä, ja kaikesta on hirveän kauan.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi mennä syömään”, Harry sanoi. ”Ehkä sinulla on nälkä. Et saanut kunnon aamiaista tänään.”  
  
”Donitsit olivat erinomaisia.”  
  
”Osaan kyllä kokata mutta en ole tehnyt sitä pitkään aikaan. Kotona tuntuu aina niin tyhjältä.”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi, ”kiitos yöpaikasta.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Harry sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Vaihdetaan paikkoja. Minä ajan meidät Norman kahvilaan. Voit kertoa minulle matkalla, mitä rakastit Carolinessa.”  
  
”Kaikkea”, hän sanoi, ”rakastin kaikkea. Siksi se ehkä tuntuukin unelta.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä unelta”, Harry sanoi ja taputti häntä polvelle. ”Siirryhän nyt.”  
  
”Minä voin ajaa.”  
  
”Olen yhä huolissani siitä aivotärähdyksestä.”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja käynnisti auton, ”olen aivan kunnossa, tai ainakin riittävän kunnossa ihmetelläkseni, miksi haluat kuulla Carolinesta.”  
  
”Etkö halua tietää, miksi rakastan Josieta?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään ja käänsi auton kadulle. Lucy vilkutti heille ikkunasta ja Harry vilkutti takaisin, ja hän vilkuili Harryn kasvoja jotka näyttivät hiukan yllättyneiltä, vaikka Harry selvästi yritti peittää sitä.  
  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”En tarkoittanut ettet saisi puhua hänestä, jos haluat.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Harry sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, ”kyllä minä ymmärrän, Coop. Mennään vain nyt sinne lounaalle. Ja yritetään ratkaista tämä juttu niin että kaikki pysyvät hengissä, ja mietitään sitten sitä kaikkea muuta.”  
  
_Sitä kaikkea muuta_ , hän ajatteli yhä pysäköidessään auton kahvilan eteen. Aurinko oli alkanut taas paistaa. Harry taputti häntä olkapäälle ja työnsi sitten oman ovensa auki, ja hän seurasi Harrya kahvilaan ja söi ison palan lohipiirasta melkein kokonaan ja katsoi sitten kuinka Harry söi loput. Harry hymyili hänelle haarukallisten välissä, ja hänen mielessään oli kummallisen sitkeä ajatus, että hän kertoisi Harrylle ettei ollut tarkoittanut rakastua Carolineen. Niin vain oli tapahtunut. Hän ei ollut pystynyt estämään sitä eikä hän ollut pystynyt unohtamaan sitä jälkeenpäin. Mutta kyllä hän tiesi, että jos hän ei olisi rakastunut Carolineen, tämä saattaisi yhä elää.  
  
He joivat kupilliset kahvia ennen kuin palasivat asemalle. Siellä Lucy oli täyttänyt termoskeittimen ja tilannut donitseja, ja he istuivat Harryn toimistossa ja keskittyivät taas juuri siihen mihin pitikin. Ehkä hän välillä unohtui katsomaan Harryn sormia jotka olivat pidelleet hänen kasvojaan autossa hetki sitten, mutta sitä sattui vain toisinaan, niin harvoin ettei siitä olisi välttämättä tarvinnut kertoa edes Dianelle. Diane olisi varmaan paheksunut häntä. Hän suoristautui tuolissaan ja keskittyi olemaan väliaikaisesti erotettu FBI:n erikoisagentti, ja Harry katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi oikein hyvin nähnyt mitä hän teki mutta ei sanonut mitään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Joku koputti hänen oveensa, kun hän oli jo ripustanut ruutupaitansa henkariin ja kääri parhaillaan sukkia pois jalasta. Hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan, painoi kämmenen kipeiden kylkiluiden päälle ja käveli sitten ovelle. Seinien takaa kuului vaimeaa puhetta mutta muuten alkoi olla jo hiljaista. Ehkä huonepalvelu oli erehtynyt ovesta. Ikävä kyllä hän oli muuttunut epäluuloisemmaksi sen ampumistapauksen jälkeen, ja niinpä hän raotti ovea ensin vain hiukan.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti häntä ovenraosta.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja työnsi oven kokonaan auki. ”Onko jotain tapahtunut? Onko Windom –”  
  
”Ei mitään sellaista. Minä vain ajattelin…”  
  
”Tule sisään”, hän sanoi, kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, ettei Harry aikonut kertoa mitä oli ajatellut. Harry nyökkäsi, riisui hattunsa ja jäi sitten seisomaan keskelle huonetta, askelen verran sängyn viereen.  
  
”Ihmettelet varmaan”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Hiukan”, hän sanoi ja sulki oven takanaan. Harry roikotti hattuaan lantion edessä ja pyöritti sitä, ja hän tuijotti hetken otsa rypyssä Harryn käsiä. Kun hän sitten nosti katseensa Harryn kasvoihin, hän huomasi, että Harry oli ryhtynyt tuijottamaan hänen käsiään. Hän nykäisi aluspaidan lievettä hiukan alaspäin ja palautti sitten kätensä lantiolleen, ja Harry räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Soitin Josielle”, Harry sanoi. ”Hän sanoi ettei halua että menen sinne käymään.”  
  
”Ja tulit tänne.”  
  
”Niin tulin”, Harry sanoi. ”Coop, mitä minä teen täällä?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi ja istuutui sängyn reunalle. ”Kenties halusit jutella kanssani Josiesta. Tai jostain muusta asiasta. Kenties mieleesi tuli jotain, mikä liittyy Windom Earleen. Tai ehkä kaipasit selittämättömällä tavalla toisen ihmisen läsnäoloa. Tai ehkä –”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, ”lopeta jo. Kyllä minä tiedän miksi tulin tänne.”  
  
Hän siristi silmiään. Harry huojui pöytälampun edessä puolelta toiselle, huokasi vielä muutaman kerran raskaasti ja laittoi sitten hatun päähänsä vaikkei näyttänyt olevan menossa minnekään.  
  
”Saanko istuutua?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Ole hyvä”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti tuolia, mutta Harry istuutuikin hänen viereensä sängylle. Harry tuoksui kevyesti männyltä. Hän piti selkänsä suorana ja pohti, oliko aivan ilmeistä, että heidän lantionsa olivat nyt vastakkain, ja Harry asetti hatun sängylle viereensä ja taputti sitä.  
  
”En tiedä mitä haluat minusta”, Harry sanoi hatulle. ”En totta puhuen lainkaan tiedä, miten tällaiset jutut menevät. Coop, olen ollut yksin vuosikausia, ja sitten kun Andrew kuoli… mutta et halunnut että puhun sinulle Josiesta.”  
  
”En halunnut kuulla mitä kaikkea rakastat hänessä.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, ”tosiaan. Olin siis sanomassa, että olin yksin vuosikausia, ja sitten Josien kanssa, mutta sekään ei koskaan tuntunut aivan todelliselta. En tiedä mistä se johtuu. Luulisi että kun on rakastunut johonkuhun, kaikki on aivan selvää ja kirkasta.”  
  
”Harry, uskon että runot ja tarinat valehtelevat tuossa asiassa.”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Harry sanoi ja puristi hatun lieriä. ”Kuule, Coop, ehkä voisit vain kertoa minulle mitä toivot. Olen väsynyt arvailemaan. Yritän arvailla mitä Josie haluaa minusta. En usko että pystyn arvailemaan sinuakin.”  
  
”Harry, tuo ei ole aivan yksinkertainen kysymys.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Harry sanoi, ”tiedän kyllä. Haluatko että jään yöksi?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi hitaasti. Harry tuijotti häntä ja nosti sitten hatun syliinsä, ja hän tajusi että lipaston päällä olevassa peilissä he kaksi istuivat sängyllä kiinni toisissaan niin kuin lukiolaiset. Harryn housujen sivutaskun nappi painoi häntä alushousujen lahkeen läpi reiteen, ja hän yritti liikahtaa kauemmas mutta valui vain entistä enemmän Harrya vasten.  
  
”Haluat että jään yöksi”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. ”Se saattaa olla vastoin hotellin sääntöjä.”  
  
”En usko että Ben Horne pidättää meitä”, Harry sanoi. ”Coop?”  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Miksi minä?”  
  
Hän siirsi jalkojaan lattialla. ”Ei sitä voi selittää.”  
  
”Kaikki on ollut kummallista siitä asti kun tulit”, Harry sanoi, ”tavallista kummallisempaa siis. Enkä tietenkään syytä sinua. Et sinä tuonut niitä asioita tänne. Mutta tänään kun olin soittanut Josielle, minä istuin nojatuolissani ja katselin sitä täytettyä haukea takkani päällä ja sitten menin autooni ja ajoin tänne sinun perässäsi. Ja nyt sinä istut siinä eikä sinulla ole edes sukkia.”  
  
”Voin kyllä –”  
  
”Älä. Ei se ole siitä kiinni. Mitä minä] _teen,_ Coop?”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenensä patjaa vasten ja nojasi kauemmas niin että pystyi katsomaan Harryyn, ja Harry käänteli hattua sylissään mutta piti kuitenkin katseensa paikallaan.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”jos suutelisin sinua –”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Harry nielaisi.  
  
”Suutelisit minua?”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, ”hemmetti, jos suutelisin sinua… ehkä se auttaisi.”  
  
_Auttaisi mihin_ , hän ajatteli mutta piti suunsa kiinni. Toisinaan hän puhui liikaa. Nyt Harry huokaisi syvään niin että rintakehä kohosi ja laski, nousi seisomaan ja asetti hattunsa lipaston päälle, ja sitten kääntyi häntä kohti.  
  
”Haluaisin pestä hampaani ensin”, hän sanoi ja Harry nauroi.  
  
Hiukan myöhemmin hän oli pessyt hampaansa ja kasvonsa ja taitellut housut tuolille. Nauhuri oli edelleen lipaston päällä eikä hän ollut koskenut siihen edes silloin, kun Harry oli hetkeksi lukkiutunut kylpyhuoneeseen. Tietenkin hänen oli tehnyt mieli sanoa Dianelle jotain tästä, se olisi varmasti auttanut häntä ajattelemaan ja saanut kaiken tuntumaan vähän todellisemmalta. Nyt hänen päänsä olikin hiukan sumuinen niin kuin aivotärähdys olisi edelleen häirinnyt, tai niin kuin hän ei olisi juonut tarpeeksi kahvia. Harry istui hänen sängyllään ja riisui saappaitaan keskittyneen näköisenä, ja hän mietti pitäisikö hänen istuutua Harryn viereen.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi kokeeksi.  
  
Harry nosti katseensa häneen ja hymyili. ”Coop.”  
  
Hän päätti istuutua. Harry jatkoi kenkien avaamista mutta vilkuili häntä, ja hän mietti jokseenkin hajamielisesti, että tällaiselta se oli ehkä tuntunut joskus kauan sitten, kun hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa odottanut että joku saattaisi suudella häntä, tai ehkä että kohta hän itse saattaisi suudella jotakuta. Hän tuijotti nauhuria lipaston päällä ja sitten omia kämmeniään ja alushousujen lahkeita. Hän oli riisunut paitansa ja luultavasti ampumahaavan jälki hänen vatsallaan oli esteettisesti epämiellyttävä, mutta kenties Harry ei piittaisi asiasta. Hän ei oikeastaan lainkaan tiennyt, millaisista asioista Harry piittaisi. Ehkä hän ei ollut suunnitellut tätä riittävästi. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt syvällisesti harkita -  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”minä kai nukun sängyssäsi?”  
  
”Mikäli haluat.”  
  
”Taidan ottaa housuni pois”, Harry sanoi ja avasi päällyshousujen vetoketjun.  
  
”Ota vain”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Se tuntuu kuuluvan asiaan”, Harry sanoi ja rykäisi sitten, ”ei sillä että odottaisin jotain tiettyä. Tiedän että puhe oli vain suutelemisesta.”  
  
Hän aikoi kehottaa Harrya olemaan hermoilematta, mutta koska hän itse hermoili parhaillaan, se tuntui hiukan epärehelliseltä. Sitten Harry riisui housunsa ja napitti paitansa auki ja työnsi sen pois olkapäiltä, ja hän katseli Harryn olkapäitä jotka näyttivät hieman jännittyneiltä. Jos hän vain olisi saanut jutella tästä vielä hetken Dianen kanssa, sitten hän olisi varmaan tehnyt tämän paljon paremmin.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”oletko tehnyt tätä aiemmin?”  
  
”Olen. Lukuisia kertoja.”  
  
Harry naurahti vähän karhealla äänellä. ”Tarkoitin että… en tiedä mitä tarkoitin.”  
  
Hän katseli, kuinka Harry suoristi alushousujen vyötärönauhaa ja kiemurteli hiukan. ”Yritit kysyä, olenko suudellut ketään miestä ennen.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, ”niin kai. Luulisi että se tekisi tästä jotenkin erilaista.”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi ja pudisteli päätään, ”en ole tehnyt sitä ennen. Mutta en usko että se juurikaan muuttaa asiaa.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Harry mutisi, kiipesi sängyn jalkopäähän ja istui siellä kantapäidensä päällä ja katseli häntä. ”Jos minä nyt sitten…”  
  
”Hyvä on.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja kömpi lähemmäs, ”tämä tuntuu vähän oudolta.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, hän sanoi, ”tällainen on aina outoa.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän olisi pitänyt tehdä tämä seisaaltaan. Tai autossa.”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi, ja Harry pysäytti kasvonsa muutaman sentin päähän hänestä, ”suutele nyt vain minua.”  
  
Harry näytti lievästi yllättyneeltä mutta nojasi eteenpäin ja suuteli häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän veti kylpyhuoneen oven kiinni niin hiljaa kuin osasi. Harryn kuorsaus kuului oven ali, ja hän sulki wc-pöntön kannen, istuutui sen päälle ja nosti nauhurin kasvojen eteen. Hänen kätensä vaikuttivat tuoksuvan hiukan Harryn hiuksilta.  
  
”Diane”, hän kuiskasi, ”kello on kaksikymmentäkolme yli yksi. Olen hotellihuoneessani. Seriffi Truman nukkuu sängyssäni. Hän on ollut unessa jo jonkin aikaa, mutta itse olen kummallisen virkeä. Suutelimme useita kertoja. Se oli aluksi hämmentävää mutta lopulta oikein hyvää. Harry murahteli paljon mutta vaikutti olevan tosissaan. Nyt niskaani särkee hiukan, mutta se johtuu luultavasti siitä, että nojasin liikaa taaksepäin ja yritin samalla hengittää sopivin väliajoin ja katsoa toisinaan Harrya silmiin. Hänellä on tosiaan hyvin vakavat silmät. Ja suuremmat kädet kuin minulla.”  
  
”Cooper?”  
  
Hän painoi nauhurin pois päältä. Harry raotti ovea. Harryn tukka oli sekaisin ja näytti siltä kuin hän olisi hetki sitten pitänyt sormiaan siellä samalla kun suuteli Harrya. Hän hymyili. Ehkä hän kertoisi Dianelle vasta aamulla siitä, miten oli maannut selällään sängyllä pää epämukavasti hiukan sivussa tyynystä ja Harry oli purrut alahuultaan ja katsellut häntä kuin ei olisi aivan tiennyt mitä tapahtui, ja sitten Harry oli kumartunut suutelemaan häntä uudestaan.  
  
”Tule sänkyyn, Coop”, Harry sanoi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja jatkoa! Taas kaksi lukua kerralla.

”Cooper?”  
  
”Lucy?”  
  
”Andy?”  
  
”Agentti Cooper?”  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Harry rypisti hiukan otsaansa ja katsoi häneen, ja hän nykäisi ruutupaidan helmaa ja mietti oliko kenties hajamielisempi kuin normaalina aamuna. Hän oli herännyt varttia yli kuusi, kun aurinko oli paistanut häntä jalkoihin ja Harry oli työntänyt kyynärpäätä hänen kylkeensä. Sitten hän oli yrittänyt hiippailla vessaan kertomaan Dianelle siitä, kuinka oli aiemmin aamuyöllä havahtunut humalaisten hotellivieraiden ääniin ja Harry oli painanut sormensa hänen niskaansa ja suudellut häntä suulle ja jatkanut sitten nukkumista. Harry oli kuitenkin pysäyttänyt hänet tarttumalla hänen ranteeseensa, ja hän oli laittanut nauhurin taskuun ja istunut sitten sängyn reunalla, kun Harry oli hieronut naamaansa kaksin käsin vain hiukan kiusaantuneen näköisenä.  
  
”Seriffi”, Lucy sanoi ja vilkuili Andya sivusilmästään, ”minä menen nyt etsimään niitä donitseja. Ehkä joku on laittanut paketin väärään paikkaan.”  
  
”Ehkä sinunkin pitäisi mennä, Andy”, Harry sanoi, kun Lucy oli jo ovella. Andy katsoi heitä kumpaakin silmät suurina mutta käveli sitten ulos huoneesta niin nopeasti että melkein törmäsi pöytään. Hetken kuluttua käytävältä alkoi kuulua Lucyn puhetta ja Andyn hajanaisia vastauksia. Harry siirsi saappaitaan lattialla ja hiekka rahisi kantapäiden alla.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. ”Onko se niin ilmiselvää?”  
  
”Lucy kysyi, haluaisitko kahvia, ja sinä sanoit että ei kiitos.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi ovea, mutta se oli edelleen kiinni ja myös Lucyn ja Andyn keskustelu vaipui kauemmas. ”Mutta he varmaan ajattelevat että sinä olet vain huolissasi, tuota, tästä kaikesta. En usko että he tajuavat, että mietit sitä miten suuret kädet minulla on.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Harry näytti hyvin tyytyväiseltä itseensä.  
  
”Harry –”  
  
”En kuullut paljoakaan”, Harry sanoi ja keikkui tuolillaan. ”Mutta tottahan se on. Ovathan ne suuremmat.”  
  
” _Harry_ –”  
  
”Olet oikeassa. Tämä juttu pitäisi varmaan pitää erossa työasioista, paitsi että mehän olemme koko ajan töissä.”  
  
_Mikä juttu_ , hän ajatteli mutta nyökkäsi silti. Muutamaa tuntia aiemmin he olivat kävelleet rinnakkain ulos hotellista. Hänen sydämensä oli hakannut epämiellyttävän lujaa ja hän oli kuvitellut kuinka joku huutaisi heidän peräänsä _agentti Cooper, anteeksi mutta ette kai pitänyt miestä huoneessanne yön yli?_ Kukaan ei tietenkään ollut huutanut. He olivat ajaneet peräkkäin kaupungin läpi ja hän oli vilkuillut jatkuvasti taustapeiliin, ja sitten he olivat yrittäneet kävellä poliisiaseman ovista sisään samaan aikaan ja Harry oli koskenut häntä ohimennen selkään.  
  
Hänellä oli kummallinen olo joka ei varmaankaan tehnyt hyvää tutkimukselle, mutta hän ei mahtanut sille mitään. Ehkä kyse ei sittenkään ollut aivotärähdyksestä. Ehkä hän tosiaan oli rakastunut. Ehkä Harry tulisi hänen luokseen taas tänä iltana ja ehkä hän saisi uskoteltua itselleen, että tällä kertaa tämä voisi päättyä hyvin.  
  
”Shelly Johnson ja Bobby Briggs ovat täällä kohta”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoi ja hymyili Harrylle. Kyllä hän pystyisi tähän.  
  
Seuraavan puolen tunnin aikana hän joi kaiken kahvin jonka Lucy toi hänelle ja potkaisi kerran vahingossa Harryn saapasta pöydän alla. Shelly Johnson ja Bobby Briggs onnistuivat kirkastamaan joitain asioita ja sumentamaan toisia, mikä toisaalta olikin melko tavanomaista. Hän otti vielä yhden donitsin ja lakkasi miettimästä, mitä hän oikeastaan oli yöllä sanonut Dianelle Harryn käsistä. Hän keskittyisi nyt töihinsä seriffi Trumanin apulaisena ja miettisi joskus myöhemmin sitä, kuinka seriffi Truman oli nukkunut hänen sängyssään ja suudellut häntä. Suunnitelma onnistui melko hyvin siihen saakka, kunnes Shelly Johnson ja Bobby Briggs kävelivät ulos ovesta ja Albert tuli ja sanoi epäilevänsä, että Josiella oli jotain tekemistä muutaman murhan kanssa.  
  
Hän ei aikonut ajatella Josiesta mitään pahaa. Hän ja Harry juttelivat Josielle, joka väisteli heidän katsettaan, ja hänellä oli omituinen, kylmä tunne, jota oli mahdotonta saada pois. Tietenkin hänen pitäisi selvittää asia, mutta hän ei aikonut ryhtyä ainakaan liian epäluuloiseksi ennen kuin saisi lisää todisteita. Tilanne oli jo muutenkin mutkikas. Harry Truman nukkui hänen sängyssään ja Harry Truman rakasti Josie Packardia ja saattoi olla, että myöhemmin väliaikaisesti virastaan erotettu FBI:n erikoisagentti Dale Cooper joutuisi pyytämään Harry Trumania vangitsemaan Josie Packardin epäiltynä murhasta. Hän pyöritti nauhuria taskussaan ja katseli ulos ikkunasta samalla kun Harry ajoi heidät takaisin asemalle, mutta nyt hän ei ollut aivan varma olisiko osannut sanoa edes Dianelle mitään.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi, kun Harry pysäytti auton tiensivuun.  
  
”Ei nyt, Coop”, Harry sanoi, työnsi oven auki ja käveli portaat ylös.  
  
Hän katsoi oven läpi kuinka Harry pysähtyi sanomaan jotain Lucylle, ja sitten hän katsoi hidasta sadetta joka alkoi valua tuulilasiin ja lätäköiksi harmaalle asfaltille. Oli aivan mahdollista, että edellisellä kerralla hän oli ajatellut _ei ikinä enää._  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Coop”, Albert sanoi, ”turha sanoakaan että olen huolissani sinusta.”  
  
”Albert”, hän sanoi ja joi vähän kahvia. He olivat Harryn toimistossa ilman Harrya, ja hänestä tuntui että kaikki huonekalut ja omituiset yksityiskohdat tuijottivat heitä.  
  
”Olen huolissani sinusta”, Albert sanoi, ”koska olet huolissasi Harrysta. Ja ymmärrän sen kyllä. Vaikuttaa pahasti siltä että Josie Packard on syyllistynyt useisiin rikoksiin, joista yksi on luultavasti yritys ampua sinut. Näen että se painaa mieltäsi.”  
  
”Albert, tilanne on hiukan monimutkaisempi.”  
  
”Olen tietoinen siitä, että rouva Packard on saattanut tehdä rikoksensa kiristyksen tai uhkailun alaisena, mutta siitä huolimatta –”  
  
”Albert”, hän sanoi ja ojentautui taputtamaan Albertin kättä Harryn pöydän yli. Suuta alkoi jo kuivaa. ”Ei ole kyse siitä.”  
  
Albert siristi silmiään ja nojasi häntä kohti pöydän yli. ”Selitä, Coop.”  
  
”Olen –”, hän sanoi ja huokaisi sitten syvään. Albert epäilemättä toivoi hänelle vilpittömästi hyvää, myös rakkausasioissa. Toisaalta Albert myös työskenteli FBI:lle, joka oli hiljattain erottanut hänet palveluksesta, eikä välttämättä ollut hänen edukseen, että hän oli sen jälkeen hankkiutunut jonkinlaiseen suhteeseen paikallisen seriffin kanssa. Saattaisi vaikuttaa siltä, että hän oli jälleen sekoittanut työ- ja rakkauselämän toisiinsa.  
  
”Coop?”  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Suutelin häntä.”  
  
Albert suoristi selkänsä ja asetteli kädet ristiin Harryn pöydälle. ”Suutelit häntä?”  
  
”Hän suuteli minua.”  
  
Albert kallisti päätään hiukan vasemmalle ja katsoi häntä. ”Coop, kuka sinua suuteli?”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
Albert räpytteli silmiään. ”Harry Truman suuteli sinua?”  
  
”En ole varma kuinka siinä kävi”, hän sanoi, ”mutta luultavasti hän suuteli minua. Ja sitten minä suutelin häntä. Ja sitten hän suuteli minua. Mutta tuossa vaiheessa asiat tapahtuivat jo melko samanaikaisesti.”  
  
”Coop”, Albert sanoi, ”mitä hittoa sinä oikein puuhaat?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi, ja Albert vaikutti pettyneeltä hänen vastaukseensa.  
  
”Rakastatko häntä?”  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Miten niin et tiedä?”  
  
”Albert”, hän sanoi ja toivoi että hänellä olisi ollut päällään puku eikä ruutupaitaa, jonka hän oli Harryn ohjaamana ostanut paikallisesta vaateliikkeestä kolme päivää sitten, ”voisimmeko puhua tästä jossain muualla? Tai edes hiukan hiljempaa?”  
  
”Miksi?” Albert kysyi ja näytti epäluuloiselta.  
  
”Me olemme Harryn toimistossa, Albert.”  
  
”Eikö hän tiedä että saatat rakastaa häntä?”  
  
”Se on aika vaikea juttu”, hän sanoi, ja Albert katsoi häntä kuin ei olisi uskonut sitä lainkaan. ”Luulen että olen rakastunut häneen. Mutta en ole varma. Olen ollut yksin siitä asti kun Caroline kuoli.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Albert sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Luulin että se oli ideologinen valinta.”  
  
”Niin se olikin”, hän sanoi, ”ehkä. Vaikea sanoa. Tai ehkä tuntui helpommalta olla piittaamatta kenestäkään niin paljon. Tai ehkä en vain kyennyt siihen. Enkä tiedä kykenenkö vieläkään.”  
  
”Rakkaus on hieno asia, Coop”, Albert sanoi ja kallisti päätään toiselle puolelle. ”Mutta me tutkimme nyt Harryn naisystävän osallisuutta sinun murhayritykseesi.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi, ”tiedän.”  
  
”Viime kerralla kun rakastuit kesken –”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi, ja uskomatonta kyllä Albert painoi suunsa kiinni ja melkein hymyili hänelle myötätuntoisesti. Hän suoristautui tuolissaan mutta se ei tehnyt hänen oloaan yhtään paremmaksi. Harryn taulut tuijottivat edelleen häntä seiniltä.  
  
”Dale”, Albert sanoi, ”haluaisitko kenties käydä kävelyllä kanssani? Voimme myös ajaa siihen kahvilaan tienvarressa josta pidät kovasti. Voisit juoda kupin kahvia ja kertoa minulle tästä… kertoisit minulle tunteistasi.”  
  
Hän työnsi kätensä taskuunsa ja puristi sormet nauhurin ympärille. Albert katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi pohtinut, kuinka paljon hän vielä kestäisi. Hän laittoi kätensä takaisin syliinsä ja hymyili Albertille, ja Albert näytti heti huolestuneemmalta.  
  
”Kiitos, Albert”, hän sanoi, ”mutta ei kiitos. Meillä on töitä tehtävänä.”  
  
”Dale”, Albert sanoi hitaasti, ”toisinaan rakkausasiat –”  
  
Hän nosti kätensä ylös ja Albert onneksi pysähtyi kesken lauseen. Hän sulki vasemman kätensä nyrkkiin sylissään ja avasi sitten sormet uudestaan mutta ne tärisivät yhä hiukan. ”Albert, älä puhu minulle rakkaudesta. Minun täytyy ajatella murhia.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Albert sanoi. ”Mutta jos tarvitset jotain, puhu vain minulle. Olen yrittänyt tutustua ihmisten tavanomaisiin käsityksiin ystävyydestä. Jos haluat, voin esimerkiksi puhua Harryn kanssa.”  
  
”Älä missään nimessä tee niin”, hän sanoi, ja Albert tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi tosiaan halunnut viedä hänet Norman kahvilaan juomaan kupillisen.  
  
Myöhemmin Albert sanoi haluavansa taas jutella hänen kanssaan, ja hän arvasi ettei kyse ollut rakkaudesta. Hän kuunteli Albertia ja koetti olla ajattelematta asiaa liian synkästi. Josie Packard oli ampunut häntä. Todisteet viittasivat siihen. Hänen pitäisi kertoa Harrylle, mutta ei aivan vielä, ei ennen kuin hän olisi aivan varma. Ja sitten Harry käveli heidän ohitseen käytävällä ja kääntyi katsomaan heitä, ja hänestä tuntui että ehkä Harry tiesi jo. Hänellä oli kurja olo niin kuin hän olisi seissyt pitkään vesisateessa märissä kengissä, eikä se hellittänyt, vaikka hän joi kaksi kuppia kahvia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän avasi auton oven, kiipesi sisälle, istui penkille ja laittoi avaimen virtalukkoon. Hän odottaisi kaksi minuuttia, ja sitten hän ajaisi hotellille eikä ajattelisi tätä enää tänään. Tai ehkä sittenkin kolme minuuttia. Hän avasi radion, kuunteli vähän aikaa kuinka käheä-ääninen nainen lauloi rakkaudesta, ja vaihtoi sitten kanavaa. Ehkä hänestä oli tulossa katkera. Se oli harmillista, sillä sellaista hän ei tosiaan ollut suunnitellut.  
  
Kun hän oli odottanut neljä ja puoli minuuttia, Harry työnsi ulko-oven auki ja käveli rappuset alas. Hetken hän kuvitteli, että Harry menisi omalle autolleen ja ajaisi pois, mutta sitten Harry kääntyi katsomaan suoraan häneen. Hän puristi rattia ja Harry työnsi käsiä syvälle taskuihin, mikä ei välttämättä ollut hyvä merkki. Ikkunoista loisti valo ja Lucy näytti laulavan tiskinsä takana tai kenties lausuvan tunteikasta näytelmää, ja Harry veti sivuoven auki ja istuutui hänen viereensä.  
  
Hän avasi suunsa mutta ei osannutkaan sanoa mitään. Harryn hengitys rahisi hiukan. Oli niin pimeää ettei hän nähnyt Harryn ilmeitä, mutta hän kuvitteli pystyvänsä arvaamaan ne melko tarkasti.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Joku pakotti Josien siihen”, Harry sanoi. ”Ei hän olisi tehnyt sellaista itse.”  
  
”Harry.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Harry sanoi ja painoi kämmenen kasvoille, ja hän ajatteli sitä, mitä oli edellisenä yönä sanonut Dianelle Harryn käsistä.  
  
”Kunpa voisin –”, hän sanoi ja koetti keksiä jotain, minkä voisi edes sanoa ääneen. ”Kunpa voisin muuttaa tämän.”  
  
”Tiedän. Coop, en tajua miksei hän puhu edes minulle, miksei Josie puhu _minulle_. Minä auttaisin häntä. Tekisin mitä vain.”  
  
Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ihan vain muutamaksi sekunniksi. Hänen vieressään Harry veti raskaasti henkeä ja nauroi sitten kuivalla äänellä. Ulkona alkoi sataa ja vesi valui hitaasti tuulilasia pitkin. Ehkä hän ajaisi hotellin pihalle ja kävelisi vähän aikaa. Hiukset valuisivat kasvoille eikä hän edes yrittäisi korjata niitä, ja sitten hän näyttäisi samalta kuin miltä hänestä tuntui.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”tiedän että olet… että tämä on raskasta, mutta meidän pitää –”  
  
Lause jäi kesken kun Harry painoi kämmenen hänen polvelleen. Hän vilkaisi Harrya ja käänsi katseen saman tien eteenpäin. Sisällä valoissa Lucy korjaili kampaustaan ikkunan heijastumasta, katsoi melkein suoraan heihin mutta ei kuitenkaan nähnyt heitä. Harry puristi hänen polveaan ja nosti sitten toisen kätensä hänen poskelleen ja käänsi hänen päänsä itseään kohti.  
  
”Harry, en tiedä onko tämä –”  
  
_Viisasta_ , hän ajatteli, mutta Harryn suu painui lujasti hänen suutaan vasten. Harry maistui kahvilta. Hän päästi irti ratista, asetteli kätensä Harryn olkapäälle ja melkein tökkäsi Harrya nenään siinä samalla. Harry suuteli häntä lujempaa. Hän nosti kätensä Harryn hiuksiin, työnsi sormet hiusten sekaan ja veti Harrya hiukan lähemmäs itseään tai ehkä itse nojasi kohti Harrya. Luultavasti se riippui näkökulmasta.  
  
”Lakkaa ajattelemasta”, Harry sanoi hänen suutaan vasten, ”lakkaa nyt hitto vie jo ajattelemasta.”  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, kummasta asiasta Harry puhui, muttei aikonut kysyä. Auton penkki vingahti. Harry nosti toisenkin käden hänen kasvoilleen ja piteli kiinni hänen leuastaan, ja hän antoi suudella itseään ja suuteli takaisin vaikka oli melko varma, että Harry kuvitteli jonkun toisen hänen paikalleen.  
  
Lopulta Harry lähti autosta sanomatta mitään. Hän istui yhä penkillään ja veti raskaasti henkeä, ja Harry painoi oven perässään kiinni ja katosi parkkipaidan varjoihin. Hetken päästä Harry oli portaissa, avasi oven ja pysähtyi juttelemaan Lucylle, ja hän katseli autosta miten Harry työnsi sormet hiusten läpi. Ehkä hän oli sotkenut ne. Hänen jalkansa painoivat varmasti enemmän kuin ennen, hänen sydämensä hakkasi yhä eikä hänen hengityksensä ollut palautunut ihan ennalleen, mutta hän käynnisti auton ja käänsi sen kohti tietä. Puut näyttivät melkein värittömiltä niin kuin ne olisivat imeneet kaiken valon.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän tunnisti Carolinen kasvot saman tien. Se ei voinut olla kukaan muu. Hän piti naamiota kädessään ja kuunteli Windom Earlen uhkauksen loppuun saakka ja sitten vielä kahdesti uudestaan ennen kuin soitti Harrylle.  
  
Harry vastasi neljännellä soitolla. ”Seriffi Truman.”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi, ”olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Coop?”  
  
”Tulin juuri huoneeseeni. Windom Earle on jättänyt minulle viestin.”  
  
Hän kuuli miten Harry hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Ääninauhan”, hän sanoi. ”Ja naamion. Carolinen kasvot.”  
  
”Coop, pysy siellä. Minä tulen sinne.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, hän sanoi vaikka kuuli kyllä, että Harry oli jo laskenut luurin, ”ei hän tee mitään enää tänä iltana. Meidän molempien pitäisi nukkua. Tulen aamulla asemalle.”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja piteli toisella kädellä luuria yhä korvalla ja toisella Carolinen kasvoja. Harry oli jo mennyt. Luultavasti Harry veti parhaillaan takkia päälle ja sanoi Lucylle minne oli menossa, ja sitten Harry käveli portaat alas kadulle ja käynnisti auton ja lähti ajamaan kohti hotellia vähän nopeampaa kuin olisi pitänyt. Hän laski luurin alas ja ilahtui huomatessaan, ettei hänen kätensä tärissyt lainkaan. Sänky narahti, kun hän istuutui Carolinen kanssa sen päälle. Hän ei enää muistanut miltä Carolinen nauru oli kuulostanut, tai itku.  
  
Kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin hänen oveensa koputettiin. Hän nousi seisomaan ja meni avaamaan oven, ja Harry seisoi käytävällä ase toisessa kädessä, katsoi häntä ja hänen ohitseen ja taas häntä ja veti sitten syvään henkeä.  
  
”Ei hän ole täällä, Harry.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Harry sanoi ja käveli hänen ohitseen, ”kyllä minä tiesin sen. Mutta en halunnut jättää sinua…”  
  
Hän sulki oven.  
  
”Yksin”, Harry sanoi, käveli huoneen perälle saakka ja kääntyi sitten ympäri.    
  
”Harry.”  
  
”Voimme mennä asemalle”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi häntä, ”siellä on kyllä surkeaa nukkua, mutta olen joskus tehnyt niin. Yhdessä kaapissa pitäisi olla vilttejä. Tai voimme mennä minun luokseni. Jos et halua olla täällä.”  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Tiedän ettei tämä ole ihanteellista”, Harry sanoi ja nauroi väsyneellä äänellä, ”ja että Josie ilmeisesti yritti ampua sinut, ja minä… mutta en kuitenkaan pysty nukkumaan tänä yönä. Ja Windom Earle on tulossa sinun perääsi. Sinä olet nyt hänen kohteensa.”  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja laski aseen lipaston päälle. ”Voinko lainata hammastahnaa?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Harrykin nyökkäsi ja riisui sitten takkinsa, ja hän siirsi Carolinen kasvot pois sängyltä. Ne olivat todistusaineistoa eikä hänen siis tarvitsisi miettiä, voisiko hän pitää ne. Hän asetti kasvot pöydälle ja kuvitteli että Harry näki hänestä mitä hän ajatteli, ja sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Harrya, joka näytti väsyneeltä ja surulliselta ja siltä ettei tiennyt lainkaan, mitä oli tapahtumassa.  
  
He pesivät hampaat rinnakkain. Hän lainasi Harrylle hammasharjaansa ja ilmeisesti kumpikin heistä oli liian väsynyt vitsailemaan asiasta. Harry palasi takaisin makuuhuoneen puolelle, ja hän kuunteli suljetun oven läpi kuinka Harry kiroili vaimealla äänellä. Sitten hän otti lyhyen mutta kuuman suihkun. Iho tuntui kuoriutuvan irti ja hetken ajan tuntui vähän paremmalta. Hiukset valuivat kasvoille ja hän työnsi niitä pyyhkeen kanssa edestakaisin, ja kun hän tuli ulos kylpyhuoneesta, Harry istui hänen sängyllään ja riisui housuja jalasta. Hän räpäytti silmiään.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”en tarkoita että meidän pitäisi… en tarkoita että tässä yössä olisi mitään erilaista.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Harry oli varmaankin oikeassa. He olivat nukkuneet samassa sängyssä ennenkin. He olivat jopa suudelleet. Hän muisti oikein hyvin, miltä Harryn käsi tuntui hänen kasvoillaan. Carolinen kasvot tuijottivat häntä pöydän päältä, jonne hän oli asettanut, ja hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hänetkin olisi kaiverrettu auki. Luultavasti hän oli vain väsynyt. Hän istuutui sängylle Harryn viereen, ja Harry työnsi housut kauemmas ja riisui paitansa ja sitten vielä aluspaidan ja nojasi sitten häntä kohti. Hän suuteli Harrya ja puri itseään kieleen, ja Harryn sormet pitelivät häntä niskasta.  
  
”Tämä on hullu idea”, Harry sanoi, ”aivan hullu. Mitään ei voi tapahtua.”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenet Harryn kasvoille, nosti toisen jalkansa sängyn päälle ja nojasi polvillaan kohti Harrya. Meni minuutti tai ehkä kaksi tai ehkä viisi, ja välillä hän pysähtyi vetämään henkeä kämmenet Harryn olkapäillä tai reisillä tai omilla reisillään, ja silloin aina Harry katseli häntä suu raollaan ja silmissään synkkä katse joka ei kestänyt tarkempaa pohdintaa. Hän jatkoi suutelemista koska oikein muutakaan ei voinut enää tehdä. Ja sitten jossain vaiheessa hän nojasi taaksepäin koska happi alkoi loppua ja koska hänen polveaan särki, ja Harry piti kätensä hänen märissä hiuksissaan ja vilkaisi ovelle.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”käy laittamassa valot pois.”  
  
Hän totteli. Silmät eivät tottuneet pimeään aivan heti ja hän suuteli Harrya ensin suupieleen, mutta tuskin sillä oli juurikaan väliä. Harry tarttui häntä selästä ja varoi ihan selvästi koskemasta ampumahaavaa, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan varma syystä. Ehkä Harry ei vain halunnut ajatella Josieta. Sitten Harry laski hänet selälleen sängylle ja kutsui häntä kerran Josieksi ja kiroili sitten hänen suutaan ja kaulaansa vasten, ja tarttui Harryn olkapäihin ja lupasi itselleen ettei tekisi mitään hätiköityä. He puhuisivat tästä, kunnolla, hän ja Harry. He olivat molemmat järkyttyneitä. Olisi ollut aivan älytöntä viedä tilannetta tästä enää pitemmälle.  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa jotain, kun Harry työnsi sormensa hänen alushousujensa vyötärönauhan alle ja veti ne polvia kohti. Puhumisen sijaan hän kuitenkin painoi jalkapohjat patjaa vasten ja nosti lantiotaan sängystä niin että Harryn oli helpompi päästä housuista eroon. Hengitys tarttui kurkkuun. Katossa oli omituisia varjoja eikä hän tiennyt mistä ne tulivat, ja kun hän ojentautui kohti Harrya, Harry painoi hänen kätensä patjaan pään viereen ja oman kämmenensä hänen vatsalleen. Hän yritti hengittää. Harryn sormet tuntuivat raskailta eivätkä kovin kärsivällisiltä, mutta ainakaan Harry ei nyt sekoittaisi häntä Josieen. Hän nielaisi muutamaan kertaan, ja Harry naurahti tavalla joka kuulosti lähes huvittuneelta. Ja sitten hän pidätti hengitystään ja Harry kuljetti kätensä alemmas ja asetteli sormensa hänen ympärilleen.  
  
”Coop?” Harry kuiskasi. ”Coop? Puhu minulle.”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Vähän tarkemmin”, Harry sanoi. ”Sinun pitää kertoa minulle mitä minä –”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, hän sanoi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. ”Anna minun koskea sinua.”  
  
Harry puristi sormensa tiukemmin hänen ympärilleen ja hänen jalkapohjansa liukuivat pitkin patjaa peittojen seassa. Harry asetti kämmenensä hänen kasvoilleen ja piti sen siinä, ja hän ajatteli hätäisesti, että hänen pitäisi kertoa Dianelle siitä miten seriffi Truman oli huomaavainen mies kaikesta huolimatta, siitä huolimatta että tämä luultavasti ajatteli Josieta koko ajan. Hän tarttui vapaalla kädellään Harryn olkapäähän, mutta Harry istui hänen polviensa väliin eikä hän ylettynyt enää. Ainakaan hänen ei tarvitsisi itse ajatella Josieta. Hän voisi kuvitella että he olivat jossain muualla, vaikka unessa, sellaisessa jossa kaikki olisi aivan eri tavalla. Ja Harry pitelisi häntä kädessään koska oli rakastunut häneen, ei mistään muusta syystä, eikä hän itse ajattelisi, että tämä varmasti loppuu huonosti koska niin ne aina loppuivat. Ja sitten Harry kiihdytti tahtiaan ja puristi samalla hänen rannettaan. Ehkä Harry ei erottanut, kummasta kädestä oli milloinkin kyse. Hän olisi maininnut asiasta Harrylle ellei olisi ollut jo niin lähellä.  
  
Hän tuli Harryn käteen, ja Harry irrotti otteensa hänestä ja hänen ranteestaan ja käveli kylpyhuoneeseen sanomatta mitään. Hän piti silmät hetken kiinni ja hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos, mutta sitten kylpyhuoneesta alkoi kuulua ääniä. Harry avasi oven siinä vaiheessa, kun hän oli ensimmäisen kerran potkaissut oven alareunaa. Se ei tuntunut sopivan hänen tyyliinsä, mutta toisaalta kello oli pitkästi yli puolenyön ja asiat olivat muutenkin oudosti. Hän korvasi Harryn käden omallaan, ja Harry nojasi lavuaaria vasten eikä katsonut häneen koko aikana. Aluksi hän luuli ettei osaisi ollenkaan, mutta sitten Harry painoi hampaansa yhteen ja silmänsä kiinni ja hänen kätensä oli lämmin ja tahmea. Hän pyyhki kätensä ensin reisiinsä ja katui sitä saman tien. Harry sentään vilkuili häntä silmäluomien välistä vaikka ei vieläkään puhunut mitään.  
  
He nukkuivat vierekkäin. Kun hän heräsi yöllä, Harry makasi selin häneen eikä liikahtanut. Hän olisi halunnut puhua Dianelle, mutta oli aamuyö ja luultavasti pimein hetki kaikista, ja silloin asiat näyttivät aina erityisen synkiltä. Ehkä ei ollut syytä huolestuttaa Dianea. Hän kävi helpottamassa oloaan kylpyhuoneessa ja palasi sen jälkeen Harryn viereen nukkumaan, ja katon varjot liikkuivat hitaasti kunnes yhtäkkiä hyppäsivät hetkessä eteenpäin. Harry piteli kättään hänen olkapäällään ja ravisteli häntä kevyesti, ja aamu oli tullut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä toinen tämän päivän luvuista, muistakaa lukea myös luku 5! :) Tämän jälkeen on tulossa vielä kaksi lyhyttä lukua joista toinen on oikeastaan jo epilogi!

Hän käveli käytävän poikki ja hymyili Lucylle, joka näytti pelaavan shakkia itsensä kanssa ja kuunteli samalla radiosta utuista rakkauslaulua. Kasvot tuntuivat vähän jähmeiltä. Hän työnsi oven auki ja astui portaille, ja kylmä ilma liukui sisään ruutupaidan hihansuista ja napinväleistä. Hän nykäisi hihoja ja veti sitten keuhkot täyteen ilmaa, joka tuoksui hiukan kuuselta. Kyllä hän pystyisi tähän.  
  
”Cooper?”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Harry seisoi ylimmällä rapulla otsa rypyssä ja silmissään ilme, jota hän ei halunnut nähdä. Hän pysytteli paikallaan ja odotti, kun Harry käveli hänen luokseen ja pysähtyi noin kahden askeleen päähän hänestä, liian kauas suudeltavaksi, vaikka tietenkään hän ei suutelisi Harrya tässä pihalla, kaikkien nähden, tai ainakin Lucyn nähden, mikäli Lucy sattumalta katsoisi ulos ikkunasta. Ei se ollut sellaista. He eivät olleet sellainen pari, eivätkä he oikeastaan olleet pari lainkaan. He vain olivat nukkuneet yhdessä ja vähän muuta. Hän ei edes tiennyt millä nimellä sitä pitäisi kutsua. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin taskuissa ja Harry luultavasti huomasi sen.  
  
”Minne olet menossa?” Harry kysyi vakaalla äänellä.  
  
Hän pidätti hengitystään, mutta edes kylmä ulkoilma ei nyt auttanut. Kaikki liukui sormien välistä eikä mikään tuntunut olevan aivan totta. ”Harry, todisteet näyttävät että –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän mitä todisteet näyttävät”, Harry sanoi ja nojasi hiukan lähemmäs häntä, ja hän pysytteli paikallaan vaikka rintakehässä oli epämiellyttävä puristava tunne. ”Coop, hän ei tehnyt sitä. Tai jos tekikin, joku varmaan uhkaili häntä. Josie pelkää jotakuta, olen siitä varma. Jos hän puhuisi minulle –”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi, ”minun pitää kuulustella häntä. Haluatko tulla mukaan?”  
  
Harry pudisteli päätään ja käänsi sitten katseensa metsään. Auringon ääriviivat näkyivät harmaiden pilvien takaa.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi, ja Harry huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Tiedän. Tiedän, Coop. Mutta tämä on… vähän liikaa.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Harry jäi seisomaan parkkipaikalle, ja hän katsoi Harrya vielä sivupeilistä ja käänsi sitten auton tielle. Nyt hän varmaan oli pilannut kaikki mahdollisuutensa, ja sitten hän naurahti ääneen, koska tietenkään hänellä ei ollut ollut _mahdollisuuksia_ alun perinkään. Se oli pelkkää unta, se että hän rakastuisi seriffi Harry S. Trumaniin ja seriffi rakastuisi häneen ja he ratkaisisivat tämän rikoksen ja sitten hän palaisi kaupunkiin mutta tulisi tänne aina lomillaan ja tapausten välissä ja Harry veisi hänet kalaan ja sitoisi hänelle perhoja, ja eläkkeellä he ostaisivat mökin jonkin vuoristolammen rannalta ja aamuisin istuisivat laiturilla ja joisivat kahvia yhteisen viltin alla. Hän vaihtoi vaihteen neloselle ja hidasti sitten melkein saman tien, kun koira kulki tien yli vähän kauempana. Hän oli antanut itsensä haaveilla ja mitä luultavimmin se päättyisi huonosti, niin kuin oli aina päättynyt.  
  
Hän antoi Josie Packardin jäädä vielä kotiinsa, iltaan saakka, sitten hän tulisi hakemaan Josien. Hänellä oli raskas olo niin kuin jokin näkymätön olisi painanut häntä maahan. Josie näytti pelästyneeltä ja kauniilta ja maailman viimeiseltä ihmiseltä joka saattaisi ampua ketään, ja hän näki kyllä miksi Harry rakasti Josieta. Hän pakotti itsensä katsomaan Josieta silmiin vaikka se tuntui vaikealta ja aiheutti kummallisen kivun vasemman ohimon taakse. Ehkä se johtui siitä että Josie oli ampunut häntä, tai siitä mitä hän ja Harry olivat eilen yöllä tehneet sängyssä, vaikka hän ei vieläkään ollut aivan varma, millä nimellä olisi kutsunut sitä. Seksiä? Ehkä se oli ollut seksiä. Hän oli melko varma ettei sanoisi sitä rakasteluksi. Hän sanoi Josielle, että odotti tätä illalla asemalle, ja oli varma ettei Josie tulisi. Ehkä Harry haluaisi hakea Josien itse. Mutta sitäkään hän ei halunnut ajatella, ja niinpä hän kääntyi ympäri ja käveli ulos ja ajoi takaisin kaupunkiin.  
  
Myöhemmin hän yritti vältellä Harrya, mikä oli huomattavan vaikeaa koska he työskentelivät yhdessä. Hän söi enemmän donitseja kuin olisi ollut järkevää, ja Harry katsoi häntä katseella, joka sanoi _näen mitä teet mutta en aio sanoa siitä mitään._ Välillä hän pakeni hetkeksi takapihalle, jossa metsä oli kasvanut melkein kiinni poliisiasemaan, tai ehkä poliisiasema oli vain tipautettu keskelle metsää. Puut tuoksuivat mahtavilta, kerrassaan mahtavilta, ja hän aikoi sanoa sen Dianelle ja muisti sitten että oli sanonut sen jo. Sitä paitsi hänellä ei oikein ollut puhelias olo. Hän katseli kuusia niin pitkään että alkoi palella ja mietti sitä, kuinka olisi oikeastaan halunnut hakea oikein lämpimän takin ja sitten vain kävellä metsään, ja kuinka huono idea se olisi ollut jos otti huomioon, mitä kaikkea ikävää täällä oli viime aikoina tapahtunut ja miten kaikki se oli jollain tavalla liittynyt metsään. Tai ehkä metsä liittyi kaikkeen. Sitten hän tuijotti lähintä kuusta pää vähän kallellaan niin kauan että Hawk huusi hänelle ikkunasta. Harry pudisteli päätään melkein olemattomasti, kun hän tuli takaisin sisälle. Luultavasti Harry ajatteli Josieta.  
  
Kun Harry lähti asemalta, hän ei kysynyt mitään eikä lähtenyt Harryn perään. Hän kyllä katsoi ikkunasta, miten Harryn auto kaarsi pois pihalta. Tuuli liikutti puiden latvoja ja lähimmästä ikkunasta taisi hiukan vetää.  
  
”Agentti Cooper”, Lucy sanoi ja pysähtyi hänen viereensä, kiersi käsivarret ympärilleen ja huokaisi raskaasti.  
  
Hän vilkaisi Lucya, mutta Lucykin tuijotti ikkunaa, jonka toisella puolella Harryn auto oli jo kadonnut mutkan taakse.  
  
”Haluaisitko kupin kahvia?” Lucy kysyi.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi.  
  
Lucy toi hänelle kahvikupin, ja hän istui Harryn toimistossa ja joi kahvia ja mietti sitä, kuinka Harry varmaan olisi jo kohta perillä ja koputtaisi oveen. Catherine Marshall avaisi sen. Harry kysyisi, missä Josie oli. Catherine kutsuisi Josieta. Josie pysähtyisi ovensuuhun ja näyttäisi niin kauniilta. Hän joi vähän lisää kahvia, sulki silmänsä ja ajatteli kuinka Harry sanoisi _en mahda tälle mitään_ , ja Josie pudistelisi päätään mutta Harry tarttuisi Josieta käsivarresta, aivan varovasti tietenkin, Josiella oli niin hauraat kädet. Ehkä Harry asettaisi toisen kämmenen Josien selälle. Autoradio soittaisi jotain aivan väärää kappaletta ja Harry vääntäisi sen äänettömiin. Josie istuisi hiljaa takapenkillä ja näyttäisi katulampuissa käsittämättömän kauniilta, melkein epätodelliselta. Harryn sydän särkyisi. Ja sitten he olisivat täällä ja Harry veisi Josien selliin, tai luultavasti ei selliin, Harry ei ehkä pystyisi siihen. Ehkä Harry toisi Josien toimistoonsa. Ja sitten he istuisivat tässä rinnakkain, hän ja Harry, ja kysyisivät Josielta kysymyksiä, ja Josie katsoisi vain Harrya, ja hän toivoisi että voisi olla jossain muualla, missä tahansa muualla.  
  
Hän joi kahvin loppuun ja työnsi sen sivuun, ja Lucy kävi ovella katsomassa häntä mutta ei sanonut mitään. Hänen päätään särki. Ja sitten Catherine Marshall soitti hänelle ja sanoi että Josie oli mennyt tapaamaan Thomas Eckhartia, ja hän lähti ajamaan pimeää ja tihkusateesta märkää katua, ja sydän hakkasi hänen korvissaan ja radiossa virvelin kaiku oli niin pitkä ettei se haihtunut ollenkaan, eikä hän ollut varma pelkäsikö että Thomas Eckhart tappaisi Josien vai että Josie tappaisi Thomas Eckhartin vai että Harry valitsisi aina Josien eikä häntä, mikä tietenkin luultavasti oli totta. Hän painoi kaasua ja puut muuttuivat sumuksi tien molemmilla puolilla.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli aina ollut kumman rauhallinen kriisitilanteissa. Ehkä se oli jonkinlaista hulluutta. Ehkä hänestä tuntui että mikään ei loppujen lopuksi ollut aivan totta, ei ainakaan kokonaan. Niinpä kun Thomas Eckhart makasi kuolleena hotellisängyllä ja Josie osoitti häntä aseella rintaan, hän ajatteli vain _joko taas.  
  
_ Sitten Harry tuli.  
  
Hän seisoi katsomassa kuinka Harry käski Josien panna aseen pois, ja kuinka Josie sitten lyyhistyi sängylle. Se oli mahdotonta. Mahdottomia asioita ei tapahtunut kuin unissa. Hän katsoi kuinka Harry piteli Josieta eikä tiennyt oliko enää hereillä. Mutta hänen sydäntään väänsi Harryn takia ja ehkä myös hänen itsensä takia, ja se ainakin tuntui todelliselta.  
  
Aika venyi eikä hän enää pystynyt seuraamaan sitä, mutta hän kuvitteli että he olivat hotellihuoneessa pitkän aikaa. Harry piteli Josieta sylissään ja itki vähän, ja hän itse soitti Hawkille ja tohtorille ja eikä kertonut kummallekaan mihin Josie oli kuollut, koska ei tiennyt sitä. Hän ei voinut sanoa mahdottomia asioita. Hän ei voinut sanoa että oli nähnyt Bobin ja että oli nähnyt Josien kasvot lipastonlaatikon nupissa, eikä hän varsinkaan voinut sanoa niitä kun Harry kuunteli, paitsi ettei hän ollut enää varma, kuunteliko Harry tai että mitä hän itse oli nähnyt. Sitten hän istuutui sängylle Harryn ja Josien vierelle mutta Harry ei katsonut häntä. Ilmastointi hurisi ja kaikkialta ympäriltä kuului askelia mutta kukaan ei tullut huoneeseen, ei ennen kuin Hawk ja Andy ja tohtori Hayward tulivat ja katsoivat heitä kaikkia kolmea vuorotellen.  
  
Hän pyysi anteeksi ja meni hetkeksi kylpyhuoneeseen, roiski kylmää vettä kasvoilleen ja tuijotti itseään peilistä, ja oven läpi hän kuuli kuinka Harry vastasi kysymyksiin käheällä ja katkeilevalla äänellä. Silloin kun Caroline oli kuollut, hän itse oli ollut niin heikossa kunnossa ettei ollut pystynyt juuri mihinkään. Ne olivat nostaneet Carolinen hänen päältään ja hän oli yrittänyt pidellä kiinni mutta ei ollut pystynyt, ja sitten ne olivat kantaneet hänetkin pois. Hän ei muistanut juuri mitään ennen Carolinen hautajaisia. Se oli ollut kaunis päivä ja hän oli ottanut kolme särkylääkettä että oli pysynyt jaloillaan toimituksen ajan. Hänen rintaansa oli pistänyt ja hän oli ajatellut että se oli sydän, sen oli pakko olla sydän, ja lisäksi hänestä oli tuntunut kuin hän olisi tappanut Carolinen itse.  
  
Kun hän tuli takaisin huoneeseen, Harry oli noussut seisomaan ja katsoi poispäin sängystä. Tohtori Hayward availi Josien sulkeutuneita silmäluomia ja pudisteli päätään, ja Hawk seisoi kädet ristittyinä rinnan päälle ja näytti siltä että yleisesti ottaen paheksui tällaisia asioita. Harry vilkaisi häntä, ja hän pidätti hengitystään ja piti katseensa Harryn silmissä.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Harry, mene kotiin”, hän sanoi, ja varmasti Harry kuuli ettei hänenkään äänensä ollut aivan vakaa. ”Me jatkamme tästä.”  
  
Harry vain tuijotti häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Josie Packard makasi paareilla suu raollaan ja silmät suljettuina. Loisteputken valossa Josien kasvot näyttivät melkein valkoisilta. Tohtori Hayward pyyhki käsiään ja näytti kutakuinkin yhtä valkoiselta kuin Josie.  
  
”Agentti Cooper”, tohtori sanoi, ”en ymmärrä tätä.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Se on ymmärrettävää.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, tohtori mutisi, ”kaikki nämä asiat… tämä oli aina kummallinen kaupunki, mutta nyt…”  
  
”Tohtori Hayward”, hän sanoi, ”kenties teidän on syytä mennä kotiin nukkumaan. Kiitos että suostuitte tekemään tämän saman tien.”  
  
”Tulen takaisin aamulla”, tohtori sanoi, ”ja teemme perusteellisen ruumiinavauksen. Ehkä sitten osaan kertoa sinulle enemmän.”  
  
Hän toivotti tohtorille turvallista kotimatkaa, ja tohtori taputti häntä olkapäälle ja veti sitten muovihanskat käsistään. Loisteputki alkoi välkkyä. Tohtorin askeleet kaikuivat metallisella käytävällä ja häipyivät lopulta kuuluvista. Kun oli aivan hiljaista, hän otti muutaman askeleen Josieta kohti ja pysähtyi aivan tämän vierelle. Josien kasvot näyttivät niin pieniltä, että hän olisi voinut sulkea ne kämmeniinsä.  
  
Yö oli pimeimmillään, kun hän ajoi takaisin hotellille. Radio soitti vanhaa bluesia eivätkä kitarasoolot tuntuneet alkavan eivätkä loppuvan milloinkaan. Hän puristi sormia ratin ympärille ja mietti pitäisikö sittenkin ajaa Harryn luokse, ehkä Harry halusi seuraa, ehkä Harry halusi puhua jollekin, ehkä Harry halusi että joku oli paikalla, nukkumassa vaikka lattialla jos ei muuta. Hän pysäytti auton hotellin parkkipaikalle, lukitsi sen ja käveli sisään. Pimeä metsä odotti häntä kaikkialla hotellin ympärillä ja kun hän katsoi poispäin, hänestä tuntui että se katseli hänen niskaansa. Sisällä valot olivat päällä, ravintolassa oli vielä muutama asiakas valveilla ja väsyneen näköinen tarjoilija antoi hänelle drinkin. Hän joi sen ja meni sitten huoneeseensa ennen kuin joku tulisi puhumaan hänelle. Sänky oli kylmä ja lakanat tuoksuivat puhtailta. Joku oli käynyt vaihtamassa ne. Hän painoi niskansa tyynylle, puristi toisen tyynyn syliinsä ja toivoi, ettei kukaan katsellut häntä.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postaan nyt samalla kertaa seitsemännen osan ja sitten ihan viimeisen, kahdeksannen osan joka on oikeastaan semmoinen epilogimainen miniosa. Lisää Harrya ja Cooperia tulossa suomeksi toivottavasti ihan lähipäivinä! Ja jos tällä tarinalla on ihan aitoja suomeksi lukevia lukijoita, olisi niin kiva kuulla teistä!

Hän aikoi mennä katsomaan Harrya aamulla, mutta töitä oli liikaa. Ehkä Harry halusi olla vähän aikaa yksin. Hän ajoi suoraan asemalle ja keräsi ympärilleen kaikki työt jotka löysi. Lucy toi hänelle kahvia ja donitseja, ja sitten Hawk tuli ja kertoi, ettei Harry ollut kotonaan vaan Brookhousessa. Hän puhui Hawkin kanssa Josiesta ja mietti, oliko Harry mennyt lainkaan kotiin. Ehkä Harry oli istunut autossaan koko yön. Ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt antaa Harryn olla yksin. Mutta hänen piti ajatella töitään ja Harryn töitä ja Josieta ja Windom Earlea ja shakkipeliä ja majuri Briggsin katoamista ja hänestä tuntui, että jotain putoaisi kohta sormien välistä. Hän meni pyytämään, että Lucy soittaisi muutaman puhelun, ja tönäisi samalla Lucyn pöydällä olleen shakkipelin lattialle. Lucy katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi uskonut että hän oli tosiaan tehnyt sen, ja hän katsoi nappuloita ja voi hiukan pahoin, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin pahoin että olisi oksentanut. Niinpä hän meni takaisin ja jatkoi töitään.  
  
Hän söi donitseja lounaaksi ja ajoi sitten Brookhouselle vaikka ajattelikin, että se oli luultavasti huono idea. Kerran hänen piti pysäyttää auto tienlaitaan ja hengittää vähän aikaa, ja kuuset olivat paikallaan ja aurinko paistoi niiden välistä hänen jaloilleen. Hän puristi kämmenet kiinni reisiin ja koetti keskittyä. Ehkä hän oli juonut liikaa kahvia. Päivä oli kaunis niin kuin tällaiset päivät aina olivat, ja hän ajoi loppumatkan liian hiljaa ja siristeli silmiään, sillä aurinkoa oli kaikkialla. Ei ihme ettei Harry tullut ulos.  
  
Kesti jonkin aikaa ennen kuin hänen silmänsä tottuivat pimeään. Hän yritti puhua Harrylle Josiesta mutta ehkä hän sanoi vääriä asioita. Ehkä olisi ollut parempi olla vain hiljaa. Ehkä Harry ei halunnut kuulla, mistä kaikesta he epäilivät Josieta. Hän mietti sitä kuinka oli neljä vuotta sitten herännyt sairaalasta ja hänelle oli kerrottu että Caroline kuollut, ja sitten Harry käski hänen häipyä ja hän meni koska ei osannut muuta. Paluumatkalla hän ajoi liian kovaa ja ajatteli että oli hoitanut tämän asian vielä huonommin kuin olisi kuvitellut. Radio soitti utuista kappaletta siitä, kuinka rakkaus on ikuista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän pysähtyi kokoushuoneen ovelle. Pöytä oli täynnä shakkilautoja. Ikkunoista paistoi kirkas valo, joka hajosi pöydälle ja huojui pitkinä varjoina shakkinappuloiden vierellä. Lucyn kampauksen tumma hahmo peitti yhden shakkilaudan ja Hawkin kädet. Pete istui pöydän toisella reunalla ja hieroi otsaansa, ja Albert istui Hawkin vieressä ja piirsi jotain kellastuneeseen muistikirjaan, joka oli aiemmin levännyt Harryn pöydällä.  
  
”Cooper”, Albert sanoi ja katsoi häntä.  
  
Hän käveli ikkunan luo ja väänsi sen auki, vaikka saranat kitisivät. Lucy katsoi häntä suu raollaan mutta ei sanonut mitään. Hän työnsi kasvonsa avoimesta ikkunasta ulkopuolelle, mutta vaikutti siltä että tuuli oli pysähtynyt. Edes kuuset eivät tuoksuneet, vaikka metsä oli niin lähellä, että hän olisi melkein voinut ojentaa kätensä ja koskea sitä. Ja neulasten äänen tilalla oli vaimea humina, joka liukui hänen päänsä sisälle ja täytti kaiken niin että oli vaikea ajatella. Jos olisi tuullut vähän enemmän, jos olisi vaikka äkkiä noussut myrsky ja hänen kasvoilleen olisi satanut ja tuuli olisi lyönyt ikkunan sisään ja vettä olisi tullut kengille saakka ja puut olisivat taipuneet ilmavirrassa puoleenväliin saakka, sitten kaikki nappulat olisivat vierineet pois paikoiltaan ja lattialle ja kadonneet laudoituksen koloihin, koska kaikkialla olisi varjoa, koska ulkonakin olisi pimeää. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi shakkilautoja jotka eivät olleet muuttuneet lainkaan ja mietti, kuinka voisi pelastaa ne kaikki. Mutta hän ei ollut koskaan ollut kovin hyvä pelaamaan ja nyt hänen päässään humisi.  
  
”Coop”, Albert sanoi kummallisen pehmeällä äänellä. Auringonvalo juuttui Albertin kasvoille ja teki suupielistä melkein ystävälliset. ”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Pöytä oli täynnä valoa. Ikkunasta ei tuullut lainkaan. Ikkunan takana aurinko siivilöityi kuusten hahmoihin. Hawk vilkaisi häntä ja joi sitten vähän kahviaan.  
  
”Cooper”, Albert sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”jutellaan hetki.”  
  
Hän seurasi Albertia Harryn ovelle mutta pysähtyi kynnyksellä. ”Ei siellä.”  
  
Albert katsoi häntä pitkään mutta kohautti sitten olkapäitään ja kääntyi ympäri. He kävelivät autoon ja hän ajoi vähän matkaa kunnes pysäytti auton tien laitaan noin mailin päähän poliisiasemasta. Aurinko paistoi laseista sisään. Hän pyöritti ikkunan auki ja kuusenoksa osui häntä olkapäähän. Albert tuijotti häntä kuin olisi miettinyt, mitä täällä oikein tapahtui.  
  
”Albert”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Coop”, Albert sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”Dale. Tämä on vakava juttu.”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
Albert huokaisi äänekkäästi.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi, ”kyllä minä tiedän. Albert, yritin puhua Harrylle. Yritin kertoa hänelle Josien rikoksista. Hän ei halunnut kuunnella.”  
  
”Coop”, Albert sanoi, ”etkö tiedä mitään rakkaudesta?”  
  
”En juurikaan. Tiedätkö sinä?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Albert sanoi. ”Pitäisikö meidän jutella jossain muualla? Pukuni rypistyy autossa.”  
  
”Albert”, hän sanoi ja painoi molemmat kädet kiinni rattiin. Kuusenoksa kurotti hänen rintaansa. Aurinko paistoi ranteille ja valoa oli kaikkialla, ja hän pohti hajamielisesti milloin se himmentyisi ja eikö kohta ollut jo ilta. ”Olen aina ollut hyvä työssäni. Helvetin hyvä, jos niin voi sanoa. Mutta tämä juttu… palasia on liikaa eivätkä ne kiinnity toisiinsa. Luulen että häviän kaikki pelit.”  
  
”Ei se ole peliä”, Albert sanoi ja puristi häntä kevyesti olkapäästä. ”En tietenkään kuvittele pystyväni antamaan sinulle ohjeita. Mutta älä yritä puhua Harrylle Josiesta.”  
  
”Olen hirveän huono tässä”, hän sanoi. Albert ei vaikuttanut osaavan päättää, irrottaisiko jo otteensa hänen olkapäästään vai pitäisikö hänestä kuitenkin pitää vielä kiinni. ”Kaikki suhteeni ovat olleet kummallisia. En ole koskaan… mietin joskus olisinko edes rakastunut Carolineen, jos kaikki ei olisi ollut jo valmiiksi pielessä. Jos olisin kuvitellut että olisi ollut mahdollista… en edes tiedä mikä olisi ollut mahdollista.”  
  
Albert taputti hänen olkapäätään mutta jätti kätensä edelleen siihen.  
  
”Rakastun aina ihmisiin joiden kanssa tiedän jo valmiiksi että häviän”, hän sanoi. ”Tiesin että Harry oli rakastunut Josieen. Tiesin etten voisi kilpailla –”  
  
”En usko että kyse on varsinaisesti kilpailusta”, Albert sanoi. ”Coop, haluaisin tässä vaiheessa keskustelua muistuttaa sinua siitä, että asiantuntemukseni ei ylety tällaisiin asioihin.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi ja taputti Albertin kättä, joka lepäsi hänen olkapäällään. ”Albert, se tuntuu joka kerta yhtä pahalta. Tuntuu etten rakastu ikinä enää kehenkään muuhun.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hieman ennen viittä hän rakastui johonkin muuhun, ainakin ihan vähän. Ikkunoista paistava aurinko muuttui lempeämmäksi. Annie Blackburn piteli kahvikannua kädessään ja vastasi hänen hymyynsä. Kahvi maistui erinomaiselta. Hänestä tuntui ettei hän ollut aivan hereillä, mutta tämä oli pehmeämpi uni kuin se missä hän oli ollut viime yöstä saakka.  
  
Tietenkään ei ollut syytä puhua rakastumisesta. Hän puristi kahvimukia käteensä ja koetti muistaa mitä Albert oli sanonut hänelle aiemmin samana päivänä, mutta hän ei muistanut muuta kuin että Albert oli taputtanut häntä olalle kerta toisensa jälkeen ja näyttänyt sekä synkeän myötätuntoiselta että kuitenkin myös tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Lopulta hän oli kiittänyt Albertia keskustelusta ja Albert oli liikahtanut kuin olisi aikonut halata häntä mutta olikin sitten vain laittanut auton radion päälle ja ryhtynyt solvaamaan johdonmukaisesti kaikkia kanavia. He olivat ajaneet takaisin miellyttävässä hiljaisuudessa mutta hän oli yhä ajatellut, että hänen sydämensä oli särkynyt.  
  
Nyt hän ei tiennyt sydämestään mitään. Pulssi tosin tuntui melko tasaiselta. Hän joi hieman lisää kahvia. Hänen ympärillään oli tavanomainen puheensorina, ei mitään mikä viittaisi siihen että jotain omituista oli tapahtunut. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi tyttöä joka käveli kauemmas hänestä ja täytti kahvinkeittimen uudestaan. Annie näytti kovin nuorelta ja siltä kuin olisi kyennyt ihmettelemään niitä asioita, joiden kummallisuuden muut ihmiset olivat jo unohtaneet, ja hänen vatsaansa kouraisi oudosti mutta se varmaankin johtui kahvista. Tietenkään hän ei ollut _rakastunut._ Hän oli onneton Josien takia ja Harryn takia ja aivan erityisesti itsensä takia, mikä oli hiukan säälittävää mutta sentään rehellistä. Kenties auringonvalo vain muuttui pehmeämmäksi Annien iholla ja kahvi oli loistokasta ja hän itse halusi epätoivoisesti olla hiukan onnellisempi, ja siksi hän kuvitteli rakastuvansa tällä tavalla yhtäkkiä. Hän unohtaisi tämän asian nyt kokonaan. Kaikki oli jo riittävän monimutkaista ja kaikin puolin solmussa. Mutta silti hän tajusi vilkuilevansa Annieta kahvikupin yli ja miettivänsä että ehkä joku tuollainen, joka vielä hämmästyi asioista ja joka ei ollut kenenkään vaimo eikä ollut rakastunut kuolleeseen naiseen, ehkä hän tapaisi jonkun tuollaisen ja he juttelisivat asioista joita muut eivät ymmärtäneet, ja he menisivät vaikka soutelemaan, sellainen tuntui sopivan Twin Peaksiin, ja juttelisivat rehellisesti synkistäkin asioista ja aurinko paistaisi mutta ei liian kirkkaasti, ja hänen sydämensä tuntuisi taas ehjältä.  
  
Sitten Hawk tuli kahvilaan ja pyysi häntä lähtemään Brookhouseen, Harry oli yhä siellä ja asiat olivat huonosti. Hän nousi tuolistaan ja unohti tytön ja soutuveneen ja pehmeän valon ja seurasi Hawkia ulos, ja sydän hakkasi rintakehään asti ja hänellä oli kurja mutta oudon rauhallinen olo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry oli rikkonut huoneesta kaiken mahdollisen. Kun hän tuli sisälle, Harry vilkaisi häntä ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois, ja hän painoi hampaat yhteen ja toivoi että olisi voinut lähettää Andyn ja Hawkin muualle, mutta tietenkin se olisi ollut outoa. Hän työnsi kädet taskuihin. Ilma tuoksui alkoholilta ja vanhoilta kirjoilta ja Harry istui huoneen keskellä ja heilutti asetta kädessään puolelta toiselle. Hawk ja Andy jäivät ovensuuhun seisomaan, ja hän käveli lähemmäs Harrya kunnes tämä lopulta katsoi häntä silmiin. Kunpa olisi ollut jotain mitä hän olisi voinut sanoa, jotain muuta kuin kuinka pahoillaan hän oli ja kuinka paljon hän toivoi että Harry rakastaisi häntä Josien sijaan, vaikkei hän vielä ollut edes varma, pystyisikö itsekään rakastamaan sillä tavalla. Huoneessa oli hämärää niin että kesti hetken ennen kuin silmät tottuivat siihen, ja tuntui melkein unelta että hetki sitten hän oli hymyillyt Annie Blackburnille kahvilassa.  
  
Hän ehdotti että Harry antaisi hänelle aseensa, ja Harry huusi hänelle ja näytti siltä että halusi itkeä. Sitten hän odotti kun Harry puhui hänelle Josiesta. Hawk ja Andy varmasti kuuntelivat ovensuussa. Hänkin kuunteli ja yritti hymyillä mutta hymy juuttui kasvoille ja rintalastaa painoi, ja varmasti Harry tiesi mitä hän ajatteli.  
  
”Minä rakastin häntä”, Harry sanoi, ”hänen ei olisi tarvinnut kuolla.”  
  
_Josie_ , hän ajatteli, loppuun asti Josie. Hän painoi kätensä Harryn kyynärvarrelle. Harry ei katsonut häneen mutta antoi kuitenkin vetää itsensä lähemmäs, ja hän kietoi kätensä Harryn hartioille, painoi sormenpäät Harryn niskaan ja toivoi että olisi voinut suudella Harrya, edes poskelle tai korvaan tai suupieleen, aivan minne tahansa, mutta varmasti Andy ja Hawk seisoivat ovensuussa ja katselivat. Harry nojasi päänsä hänen olkapäähänsä ja hän piti kätensä Harryn niskassa ja odotti että kaikki muuttuisi vähän kevyemmäksi, mutta ei se muuttunut. Hymyileminen oli kuitenkin hiukan helpompaa nyt kun hän haistoi Harryn hiukset ja ihon ja deodorantin ja hien sen alta, ja jos hän keskittyi oikein kovasti, hän pystyi kuvittelemaan kuinka Harryn sydämenlyönnit tuntuivat hänen omaa rintaansa vasten.  
  
Lopulta Harry nojasi kauemmas ja hän veti kätensä pois Harryn olkapäiltä vaikkei olisi halunnut. Harry sentään piteli yhä kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan. Hän toivoi että he olisivat olleet jossain muualla, vaikka Harryn kotona. Hän olisi keittänyt ison pannun kahvia ja etsinyt jääkaapista jotain syötävää, ja sitten he olisivat istuneet sohvalla ja juoneet kahvia ja ehkä katsoneet televisiosta aivan mitä tahansa, ja sen jälkeen hän olisi käskenyt Harryn mennä suihkuun. Hän olisi mennyt mukaan jos vain Harry olisi antanut. Myöhemmin Harrylla olisi ollut vähän parempi olo, ja he olisivat juoneet lisää kahvia ja menneet nukkumaan, ja ehkä seuraava päivä olisi ollut harmaa ja sateinen eikä valo olisi pistänyt silmiin.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään. Harryn leualla oli kyyneliä tai ehkä räkää ja hän pyyhkäisi ne pois hihallaan. Onneksi hän ei käyttänyt enää pukua.  
  
”Agentti Cooper?” Andy kysyi jostain hänen selkänsä takaa, ja hän veti syvään henkeä ja tarttui Harryn ranteeseen ennen kuin Harry ehti vetää kätensä pois.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Mitä me –”, Andy sanoi ja nieleskeli, ”pitäisikö meidän… mitä meidän oikeastaan…”  
  
”Menkää te vain”, hän sanoi Andylle ja ilahtui tajutessaan, että hänen äänensä kuulosti suhteellisen vakaalta ja hyväntuuliselta. Harry puristi hänen käsivarttaan yllättävän lujaa ja hänen piti keskittyä hymyilemään Andylle. ”Minä jään tänne vähäksi aikaa. Olen Harryn seurana.”  
  
Andy rypisti otsaansa. ”Mutta et voi olla täällä koko yötä.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Harrya. Harry katsoi suoraan häneen ja näytti hirveän väsyneeltä.  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoi. ”Lähettäkää joku toinen vaikka… vaikka yhden maissa.”  
  
”Siihen on monta tuntia”, Andy sanoi.  
  
”Meidän kannattaisi ehkä mennä, Andy”, Hawk sanoi ja otti askeleen kohti ovea. ”Meitä saatetaan kaivata asemalla.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Andy sanoi.  
  
Hawk nyökkäsi heille ja käveli sitten ulos ovesta, ja Andy seurasi näyttäen yhä hämmentyneeltä. Sitten ovi sulkeutui ja kattolamppu tärähti hiukan, ja Harry veti henkeä niin syvään että olkapäät lysähtivät.  
  
”Coop, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut jäädä tänne.”  
  
”Älä sano noin”, hän sanoi ja puristi Harryn käsivartta. ”Onko täällä mitään syötävää?”  
  
”Hawk toi pasteijoita”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi vähän hänen ohitseen. ”Heitin kyllä pussin seinään mutta luulen että ne ovat yhä syötäviä.”  
  
”Loistavaa”, hän sanoi.  
  
Paperipussi löytyi hajonneen tuolin takaa. Pasteijat olivat palasina mutta ainakin oli helppo keskittyä niihin osiin, joista eniten piti. He istuivat sohvalla jota Harry ei ilmeisesti ollut onnistunut rikkomaan, koska yksi jousi sojotti jo ulos tummanvihreästä päällyskankaasta. Harry söi pasteijanpalasia, pudotti niitä polviensa päälle ja pyyhki muruja lattialle, ja hän katseli Harrya ja ajatteli ettei hänestä ehkä ollut tällaiseen. Hän halusi vain ravistella Harrya ja sitten halata ja taas ravistella kunnes kaikki palautuisi jokseenkin hyväksi, ja Harry lakkasi syömästä, työnsi pasteijapussin hänelle ja painoi kämmenet kasvoihin.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi, ”en tiedä mitä helvettiä minä… se ei ole koskaan ollut tällaista. Mikään ei ole koskaan ollut tällaista. Olen kyllä… on ollut tyttöjä ja tuota, naisia, ja olen ollut surullinen, mutta tämä…”  
  
Hän siirtyi istumaan hiukan lähemmäs Harrya. Harry pysyi paikallaan, ja niinpä hän kiersi vasemman käsivartensa Harryn olkapäiden ympärille.  
  
”Ja sinä sanoit että olet rakastunut minuun”, Harry sanoi ja pyyhki pasteijanmuruja leuasta hihansuullaan, ”Coop, sanoit että olet rakastunut minuun, mutta minä pystyn ajattelemaan vain sitä miten Josie…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi ja koetti silittää Harryn käsivartta mutta ei oikein tiennyt miten se onnistui. ”Kyllä minä ymmärrän.”  
  
”Etkä ymmärrä”, Harry sanoi ja nyyhkäisi mutta yritti selvästi naamioida sen yskähdykseksi, ”et voi mitenkään ymmärtää.”  
  
”En tietenkään voi.”  
  
”Coop, minulla on ihan helvetin… missä minun pulloni on?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi. Pullo oli kyljellään makaavan kirjoituspöydän vieressä. Hän oli hieman hämmentynyt siitä, kuinka Harry oli saanut noin vankan kirjoituspöydän kaadettua. ”Voisimme ehkä juoda vähän vettä.”  
  
”Vettä”, Harry toisti ja liikahti hiukan lähemmäs häntä. ”Coop, Josie on _kuollut._ ”  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
” _Kuollut._ En ikinä tajunnut mitä se _tarkoittaa._ Mutta _Josie…_ ”  
  
Hän puristi Harryn tiukemmin itseään vasten. Kun Harry painoi kasvonsa hänen kaulaansa, hän suuteli Harrya päälaelle hiusten sekaan ja silitti sitten Harryn selkää kunnes Harry lakkasi mutisemasta että halusi pullonsa ja ettei tiennyt mitä tehdä ilman Josieta. Siinä vaiheessa Harry toisteli lähinnä nimiä, _Josie, Josie, Coop, Josie, Cooper, Josie, Josie, Coop,_ ja hän kuunteli silmät kiinni ja piti kämmentään Harryn niskassa ja odotti että jokin päättyisi. Ja sitten kaappikello loi yhdeksää ja Harry pyyhki kasvojaan kämmenselkään muttei vaikuttanut haluavan enää rikkoa mitään tai juoda mitään tai puhua hänelle Josiesta, ja niinpä hän jätti Harryn aivan pieneksi hetkeksi ja kävi miestenhuoneessa. Hän pesi kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä ja kääri hihat kyynärpäihin saakka ja pesi kätensäkin, ja peilissä hänen omat silmänsä näyttivät pelästyneiltä ja vähän epätoivoisilta niin kuin hän ei olisi loppujen lopuksi ajatellut juuri muuta kuin sitä, kuinka kovasti hän halusi että Harry rakastaisi sittenkin häntä. Hän työnsi kasvonsa hanan alle ja väänsi veden niin kylmälle kuin pystyi, mutta sitä valui paidan alle ja hänelle tuli vain entistä epämukavampi olo.  
  
Kun hän palasi takaisin huoneeseen, Harry oli nukahtanut sohvalle. Hän nosti Harryn jalat käsinojan päälle jotta tämä ei ennen pitkää valuisi niiden perässä lattialle, ja sitten hän istuutui siihen ainoaan kohtaan mihin yhä mahtui, vaikka rikkinäinen jousi pisti häntä takapuoleen. Harry alkoi kuorsata. Hän silitti ensin Harryn selkää ja sitten niskaa ja sitten hiuksia ja sitten kasvoja, ja Harry sanoi muutaman kerran Josien nimen ja kerran hänen nimensä. Hänellä oli omituisen pehmeä olo. Ehkä hän oli hiukan typerä tällaisissa asioissa. Lopulta hänen silmänsä alkoivat painua kiinni, vaikka kello ei ollut vielä edes kymmentä. Harry nukkui niin sikeästi ettei hän missään nimessä aikonut herättää tätä. Hän työnsi Harrya sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja asettautui itse makaamaan sohvan laidalle. Jos hän painoi selkänsä aivan kiinni Harryn vatsaan, hän pystyi makaamaan siinä ilman että tipahti.  
  
Hän heräsi siihen että kello huoneen toisella reunalla näytti kymmentä vaille kahtatoista ja Harryn sormet kulkivat hänen kylkeään pitkin. Hän tarttui Harryn ranteeseen ja katui sitä saman tien. Harry painoi kasvonsa hänen niskaansa ja sanoi hänen nimensä niin lähellä että hän tunsi kuinka Harryn suu liikkui hänen ihoaan vasten.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi ja suuteli häntä niskaan melko kömpelösti mutta niin kuin olisi tarkoittanut sitä, ”Coop, _Coop_ –”  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa vakavalta, ”mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Harry sanoi. ”Päästä irti ranteestani.”  
  
Hän päästi irti. Harry vei kätensä hänen vatsalleen ja sitten hänen housujensa vetoketjulle. Hän tarttui Harryn ranteeseen uudestaan.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi hänen korvaansa.  
  
”Sinä olet kännissä”, hän sanoi, ”ja Josie –”  
  
”Ei puhuta Josiesta”, Harry sanoi ja koetti vetää kätensä irti. ”Cooper, anna minun –”  
  
Hän päästi ihan vain kokeesi irti Harryn ranteesta. Harry yritti avata hänen vetoketjunsa.  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Mitä?” Harry sanoi ja suuteli hänen niskaansa. ”Mitä, Coop? Kerro nyt.”  
  
Hän seurasi sormenpäillään Harryn rystysiä, kämmenselän jänteitä, rannetta, verisuonia jotka kulkivat ranteen sisäpuolella, ja koko sen ajan Harry hapuili humalaisen tehottomasti hänen vetoketjuaan auki. Hänen pitäisi tietenkin lopettaa tämä saman tien. Tässä oli kyse Josiesta eikä hänestä. Mutta kello oli melkein kaksitoista ja pian Andy lähettäisi jonkun tänne ja häneltä loppuisi aika, ja sitten hän olisi yksin hotellilla ja ajattelisi Harrya eikä voisi tehdä mitään. Hän silitti Harryn käsivartta ja Harry nauroi ilottomalla äänellä ja työnsi käden hänen alushousujensa alle.  
  
”Hitto”, Harry sanoi ja yritti ottaa häntä käteensä, ”ei tämä… Coop, tämä ei… nouse nyt vähän.”  
  
Hän painoi kyynärpään kiinni sohvaan. Harry nyki hänen housujaan alaspäin kunnes ne asettuivat jonnekin reisien kohdalle, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti että näytti varmasti aivan naurettavalta, entinen FBI-agentti rikkinäisellä sohvalla housut juuttuneina reisiin, mutta Harry kiskoi hänen alushousunsakin alemmas ja yritti sitten uudestaan, ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja koetti keskittyä, mutta sitten hän tajusi ajattelevansa sitä miten Harry oli istunut hotellin sängyllä kuollut Josie sylissään. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Harryn ote tuntui määrätietoisemmalta kuin kaksi päivää sitten mutta myös kömpelömmältä ja hätäisemmältä. Ehkä Harrykin ajatteli että aika oli loppumassa. Hän puri itseään alahuuleen ja ajatteli että mikään ei ollut vielä loppunut, vielä oli aikaa, kaikki tämä voisi päättyä hyvin, ehkä Harry unohtaisi Josien ja rakastaisi häntä, ehkä hän itse voittaisi Windom Earlen siinä mitä he ikinä pelasivatkin, luultavasti peliä hänen hengestään, ja sitten hän eläisi ja voisi taas päättää mitä tekisi, ja hän jäisi Twin Peaksiin, hän ostaisi pienen talon jostain missä olisi niitä loistokkaita puita, ja Harry nukkuisi välillä hänen luonaan ja välillä hän nukkuisi Harryn luona, ja aamuisin he keittäisivät yhdessä kahvia.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi hänen korvaansa, ”Coop? Mikä on vialla?”  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Etkö halua että minä –”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän toisti, ja Harryn käsi muuttui varovaisemmaksi ja vetäytyi sitten kokonaan ja silitti sen sijaan hänen vatsaansa. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Hänellä oli oudon pettynyt olo jos otti huomioon sen, ettei hän vaikuttanut nyt pystyvän tähän.  
  
”Coop? Haluatko suudella?”  
  
Hän puraisi itseään huuleen. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, Harry sanoi ja tarttui häntä olkapäistä, ja hän antoi kääntää itsensä ympäri, vaikkei hänellä ollut varsinaisesti enää housuja jalassa ja vaikka hän melkein tipahti lattialle. Harry piteli hänen kasvojaan käsissään ja tuijotti häntä ihan liian läheltä, ja hän nieleskeli ja mietti pitäisikö hänen vetää housut takaisin ylös, ja sitten Harry suuteli häntä.  
  
_Luoja_ , hän ajatteli. Harry maistui viinalta ja pasteijoilta eikä kaiken kaikkiaan kovin hyvältä, mutta hän pujotti toisen kätensä Harryn niskan taakse ja painoi lantionsa kiinni Harryn housuihin niin että hänellä oli edes hiukan pukeutuneempi olo. Harry suuteli häntä suu auki ja melko kömpelösti ja hän mietti johtuiko se humalasta vai jostain muusta, mutta ehkä oli parempi olla ajattelematta sitä nyt. Aika oli sitä paitsi loppumassa. Hän työnsi sormensa Harryn tukkaan, ja sitten Harry puraisi häntä ylähuuleen ja pyyteli anteeksi mutta ei kovin vakuuttavasti, ja hän painoi sormensa Harryn vyönsoljen päälle, mutta Harry pysäytti hänen kätensä ja suuteli häntä uudestaan, tällä kertaa vähän varovaisemmin. Hän palautti molemmat kätensä Harryn hiuksiin.  
  
”Coop”, Harry sanoi hänen suutaan vasten, ”jos asiat olisivat eri lailla…”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi, vaikka eihän hän tiennyt.  
  
”Tarkoitan että ehkä minä…” Harry sanoi ja suuteli häntä. ”Ehkä minä osaisin…”  
  
Hän ei kuullut sen lauseen loppua. Harryn toinen käsi valui hänen selälleen ja sitten hänen takapuolelleen ja puristi häntä kevyesti ja hän melkein nauroi ääneen, Harry Truman puristi häntä pakarasta, jos hän kertoisi tämän Albertille niin Albert varmaan pyörtyisi pelkästä ajatuksesta. Mutta sitten hän melkein putosi taas sohvalta ja Harry veti hänet lähemmäksi. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi sormissa ja varpaissa ja pään sisällä mutta hän suuteli Harrya kunnes alkoi hengästyä ja väsyä ja suuteleminen alkoi melkein kyllästyttää ja sitä paitsi Harry maistui edelleen viinalta, ja Harry painoi kämmenen hänen niskaansa ja veti hänen kasvonsa melkein hellästi kaulaansa vasten. Hän aikoi sanoa että hänen kuului lohduttaa Harrya eikä toisinpäin, mutta hän ei ollut varma menikö se niin.  
  
Hieman ennen yhtä hän kiskoi housut takaisin paikoilleen ja kiinnitti vetoketjun mutta ei viitsinyt siirtyä pois sohvalta. Hän kuitenkin nousi istumaan. Harry makasi pää hänen sylissään koska joka tapauksessa Harryn nilkat roikkuivat sohvan reunan yli, ja hän piti toisen kätensä Harryn rinnalla ja toisen Harryn hiuksissa. Kun vakavannäköinen mies jonka nimeä hän ei muistanut avasi oven hiljaa avaimella ja pysähtyi ovensuuhun, hän tervehti miestä ja koetti näyttää siltä kuin olisi ollut tekemässä jotain täysin tavanomaista. Mies räpäytti silmiään mutta ei sanonut mitään, ja Harry kohottautui istumaan hänen sylistään ja silitti häntä selästä samalla kun hän auttoi Harryn huoneen toiseen reunaan sängylle. Sitten hän suoristi paitansa helmat ja varmisti että vetoketju oli tosiaan kiinni, ja Harry katseli häntä ja näytti hiukan huvittuneelta ja myös hirveän surulliselta. Hän olisi halunnut vielä suudella Harrya, mutta tietenkään se ei käynyt päinsä.  
  
Hän ajoi hitaasti takaisin hotellille ja toivoi että Harry olisi pyytänyt häntä jäämään koko yöksi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä viimeinen osa! Muistakaa lukea myös osa 7, jonka postasin juuri äsken!

Kun hän myöhemmin käveli punaisissa huoneissa, hän luuli toisinaan kuulevansa Harryn äänen verhon takaa. Hän yritti seurata ääntä mutta ei koskaan löytänyt Harrya. Välillä hän ajatteli katkeria ajatuksia kuten _joten siltä osin mikään ei ole muuttunut_. Se ei ehkä ollut aivan totta, mutta mikään ei tuntunut enää olevan aivan totta, joten asioita oli vaikea erotella sillä perusteella. Ja välillä hänen oli vaikea muistaa Harrya. Joskus hän istui nojatuolissa ja levysoitin soitti swingiä mutta oudolla sävyllä niin kuin kappaletta olisi hidastettu kunnes se alkoi kompastua omiin rytmeihinsä, ja Caroline makasi hänen sylissään kuolleena ja piteli häntä ranteesta. Joskus Carolinen tilalla oli Josie ja hän itse oli Harry ja sitten hän oli Norman kahvilassa ja aurinko paistoi sisään ikkunoista mutta kaikki valo oli punaista, ja Annie seisoi hänen edessään ja kaatoi hänelle kahvia ja hymyili. Se tuntui lopulta kaikkein raskaimmalta. Annie ei ollut luottanut kehenkään paitsi häneen. Hän oli saanut Annien luottamaan itseensä ja sitten hän oli epäonnistunut ja Annie oli maksanut siitä. Joskus hän etsi Annieta näistä huoneista mutta ei löytänyt, ja silloin hän mietti oliko se hyvä asia vai ehkä huono, ja oliko jotain pahempaakin kuin olla täällä.  
  
Mutta Harry oli luottanut kaikkiin eikä kuitenkaan välttämättä häneen ja niinpä hän välillä melkein unohti Harryn. Sekään ei tosin ollut aivan totta. Kyllä Harry oli luottanut häneen. Harry ei ollut rakastanut häntä, mutta se oli eri asia. Eikä hän unohtanut Harrya, mutta hän odotti että aika kului paikassa jossa aika ei kulunut ja vaikka hän miten käveli hän ei koskaan päässyt minnekään, ja Harryn kasvot muuttuivat ja pysyivät ennallaan ja katosivat ja palasivat taas, ja hän ajatteli sitä kuinka raskaalta hänen sisällään oli tuntunut, mutta enää hän ei edes tiennyt oliko hänellä ruumista. Toisinaan hän ajatteli että hän ja Harry olivat olleet hyviä ystäviä eikä heidän välillään ollut tapahtunut mitään, ja että eniten heitä yhdisti se että he molemmat olivat rakastuneet naisiin jotka olivat kuolleet tai pahempaa. Ja toisinaan hän ajatteli että hän oli nähnyt outoa unta jossa oli ollut rakastunut Harryyn. Mutta täällä oli mahdotonta sanoa mikä oli totta ja mikä ei, mikä oli unta ja mikä ei, tai mitkä muistonsa hän oli keksinyt itse, ja niinpä hän yleensä vain istui tuolillaan ja odotti että aika kului.


End file.
